Stuck In A Loop
by Inuyonas
Summary: "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, My likes are NOT you, and my dislikes ARE you..." NOT YAOI!
1. The Second Loop

Naruto sat in the academy classroom along with everyone else who was there when he was 12. Iruka was anouncing the teams. Everything was normal except for the fact that this was the second day in a row that this same day happened for our favorite blonde shinobi.

"Team 10 is......"

Iruka was naming the teams as usual.

"Naruto I don't know what you did but I am still going to kill you."

Naruto was not alone on his journey. The other person who was in their second day of the same day was none other than Sasuke Uchiha of the emo-gekyou-sharingan.

"Come on Sasuke , it's been two days....give it up already. We we're given a second chance!"

"DON'T YELL AT SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted as Naruto's head collided with his desk.

"Everyone can break for lunch but come back to meet your Jounin Sensei." Iruka instructed.

Everyone left the classroom. Sakura was at the door when she noticed Sasuke and Naruto had not moved yet. She walked over to them.

"Hey Sasuke-"

"No Sakura, No lunch......no breakfast and not even dinner with you." Sasuke said.

Sakura fought back tears and glared at Naruto.

"Here it comes...."

"BAKA!" She screamed as Naruto's head collided with the floor.

Sasuke laughed at Naruto's misfortune.

"Maybe you're right Naruto, I think I might do things differently."

Naruto was already standing up grinning like a mad man.....like Sakura never hit him.

* * *

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have hobbies......I like alot of things....."

Sakura sweat dropped _'All we learned was his name'_

Kakashi pointed at Naruto. "Okay, how bout you go next."

Naruto sighed._'He's probably gonna favor Sasuke again......oh well time to do things differently._

"My name Is Naruto Uzumaki,I know that Minato Namikaze was my father, you're Sensei, AND the Yondaime Hokage.I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed into me and he's a rat bastard, Jaraiya of the sannin is going to train me, Tsunade is going to be hokage, Orochimaru wants to rape Sasuke.....and Asuma dies!!"

Kakashi went bug eyed at this. He went so bug eyed that if Shino saw him he would have thought that it was an actual bug....SHINO of all people.

"Baka Naruto, how can you have the Kyuubi if the Yondaime killed it and I highly doubt he was your father." Sakura said smirking.

"Idiot girl." Sasuke said causing Sakura to pale and die a little on the inside."He's telling the truth."

Kakashi didn't know what to think of Naruto. Maybe that was just nonsense...or maybe it was the truth...only one way to find out. By waiting. "Okay, you in the blue shirt go next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, My likes are NOT you, and my dislikes ARE you........I am gonna turn rogue, kill my older brother, find out that he was innocent and only following orders, meet Madara Uchiha, and want to kill Naruto.....in that order."

Kakashi started to visibly sweat. _'These kids are crazy......I gotta put the weed down.'_

"I-I'm Sakura Haruno.....and I don't know what to think anymore." She hugged her knees, bewildered at what Naruto and Sasuke was saying.

* * *

I know it's short but I promise it's gets funnier and longer as I continue with this fic.

Reviews would be appreciated...please?


	2. Continuous Loops

"If you want my bells you have to come at me like you want to kill me."

The three genin were at the training area for Kakashi's bell test.

"Sensei they're only two bells." said the pink haired kunoichi

"No shit you fuzzbag." Said Sasuke glaring at Sakura.

Sakura looked horrified at her crush you constantly put her down since they left the roof tops.

"Don't be mean to Sakura-chan Sasuke-teme.....you bastard."

"NARUTO BAKA DON'T TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT." Sakura screamed as Naruto's head collided with the ground.

"Sakura you big headed slut, stop hitting Naruto. He might save your life one day."

Inner Sakura almost died at hearing this.

Kakashi was bored.

"Okay your test begins....NOW!"

Kakashi was shocked to find out only Sakura moved. She noticed Naruto and Sasuke didn't move so she hesitantly stayed with them

"Didn't they teach you at the academy, the art of Surprise?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto smirked. "Oh you're gona be surprised by this."

He clapped his hands together. Red chakra came around him almost instantly, forming a fox-like shell with two tails. His canine lengthened,His fingernails became more claw like, and his whisker marks turned black and deep. Most shocking and scary were his eyes, that were now red with black slitted pupils.

If Kakashi were anyless of a man he would have shit his body suit.

Sakura didn't know what to think, she wanted to get far far away from this Naruto. She didn't think that him now would let her hit him.

"Who taught you how to do that!?" Kakashi asked quickly.

"Jaraiya perv!" Answered Demonic Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. "You think thats shocking, well watch this."

He closed his eyes.

"MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!"

At that Kakashi lost his mind. No really, because when Sasuke said that and opened his eyes he looked Kakashi in his eye and activated Tsukiyomi. Now Kakashi was tied to a stumped watching a burning pile of Icha Icha Paradise. Needless to say Kakashi actually did Shit his body suit.

"Hey Why did Sensei fall down?!? and what's that smell?" Said the pink haired pink...thing Sakura.

-_____________LOOP_______________________________LOOP___________________________

"My name is Kakashi Hatake.....I have dreams........and Hobbies."

Naruto and Sasuke blinked _'IT HAPPENED AGAIN!!'_

Kakashi pointed at Naruto. "Okay Blondie you're up."

Naruto smiled.

"ARGH!" Naruto screamed and grabbed his head."S-Save me!! Sensei!!!"

Kakashi looked bewildered at him in slight fear. "Naruto!!! W-What's going on?!"

"T-the fox is trying to dominate!" He said as red chakra engulfed him in the shape of a fox that had 6 tails.

Kakashi's mind was racing with different senarios. _'I-I need to alert the Hokage!'_

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll save you!!!' Sasuke shouted as he stood straight up.

He looked at Naruto and activated the right eye of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"AMATERASU!"

O_o

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Black flames swept over Naruto and the foxes chakra. The red chakra began bubbling madly threatening to fry Naruto alive.

Kakashi was shockd again seeing Sasuke do that. Sakura was watching in Awe at what was happening.

"W-What's going on-" She fainted.

Then all of a sudden Naruto was back to normal grinning like mad.

"Gotcha....."

O_o

____________________________LOOP________________________LOOP_______________________

"Okay well just for that Everyone will do a Transformation practice now!" Iruka yelled at Naruto.

The class groaned. They lined up ready to do a transformation.

"Okay Sasuke you're up." Said Iruka.

Sasuke smirked "Transform!" He shouted

POOF!

When the smoke cleared a very very well developed Raven haired female stood nude. Her black hair was spiked in the back of her head in a unique fashion.

"GAAAH!"

Iruka passed out from a nose bleed.

"TEME YOU ASSHOLE YOU RIPPED OFF MY JUTSU!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted from his place in the line.

Iruka seemed to recover at this point. "I would expect that from Naruto but you Sasuke?"

"Anyway.....Okay Naruto, You're up." Said Iruka

"Yippe!!" He jumped up and down.

"Okay....Transform!!!"

POOF!!!!

When the smoke cleared None other than Itachi Uchiha was standing in front of Iruka.

Iruka tensed.

Mizuki tensed.

Itachi turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"Foolish little brother..........I WAS OROCHIMARU'S FAVORITE!!!! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY TIMES HE FUCKED YOU IN THE ASS!!!!!!!"

O_o

Sasuke fainted from shock.

___________LOOP____________________________LOOP_______________________________-

"It was to test my abilities."

Sasuke found himself a couple of years younger and facing a younger Itachi standing over their bloody parents bodies.

"Why Neesan?!" Sasuke decided to act his part.

Itachi activated the left eye of his Mangekyou sharingan and gazed deep into his younger brother's eyes.

"ARGH!!! WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS!?!" Sasuke is quite the actor.

It got to the part where Itachi was standing over his parents tied up. His sword was held up and he wasabout to swing it down until......

"DIE YOU BASTARDS!!!"

Itachi thought maybe it was so some sort of Genjutsu. He tried dispelling it but it as all for naught. Sasuke had grabbed Itachi's sword and beheaded his own parents. As their heads rolled on the ground Sasuke screamed:

"HOW DARE YOU PLAN A COUP TO TAKE OVER THE VILLAGE FORCING ITACHI TO SLAUGHTER OUR ENTIRE CLAN!!!!!" Hee then punted his father's head.

O_o

Itachi fainted from shock.

______________________LOOP______________________LOOP_________

"The tenth question will be given in an hour .....BEGIN!

Pencils hit the desk and started marking away.

"HEY SASUKE DID YA HEAR?"

"NO NARUTO WHAT?!"

They were sitting on opposite ends of the classroom so they had everyones attention.

"I HEARD ONE OF THE JOUNINS IN THIS ROOM WAS GAY!!!!!!"

Everyone busted out laughing. The Jounins were looking around suspicisously.

Ibiki frowned.

"BOTH Of YOU SHUT UP!!"

"HEY SASUKE, I HEARD HE WORE HIS NINJA HEADBAND IN A WAY THAT COVERS HIS ENTIRE HEAD!!"

All eyes fell on Ibiki. Ibiki twitched.

"TEAM 78, YOU FAIL!!!" Ibiki said.

"What did we do?"

"You got happy when they suggested it was me." Ibiki answered.

O_o

* * *

Review please......I will update soon again.

Remember to check out my other best story: The Legacy of Itachi Uchiha.


	3. More Loops and a third person

**Thanks for the reviews ........they are really appreciated.**

**An on another note.....I'm a NaruHina fan.......but this was an idea..lol**

* * *

We find Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke in the forest of death sitting in a circle.

"Okay Here's the plan." Sasuke stated."Sakura will transform into me, while me and Naruto hide from Oro-er I mean the other ninjas."

"So you can attack from their blind side?" Sakura asked.

"Yea...sure.....Okay let's go Naruto!"

"KAY!" Naruto and Sasuke leapt out of Sight.

POOF!

Sakura transformed into Sasuke.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind Sakura, flaring it's chakra wildly.

Sakura got startled and spun around. She came face to face with a grass kunoichi who's tongue was inhumanely long.

"Sasuke Uchiha......I've been dying to meet you." The Kunoichi hissed licking her neck with her abnormally long tongue.

_'What did Sasuke tell me to say for any enemy ninja that sees us, to make them go away?......oh yea!'_

"Bite me."

"I thought you'd never ask."

O_o

____________________________LOOP_________________________________LOOP___________________

Naruto was in a state of shock. He was currently in sage mode on the ground injured, with Hinata standing protectively over him glaring daggers at this orange haired guy with peircings through out his face.

"Don't lay a finger on him!!!" Hinata shouted.

"If you do not move you will die needlessy." Pein (Yahiko's path) said.

"No I will not move.I guess I'm being selfish. I will defend him with alll of my abilities. I WILL DIE FOR NARUTO-KUN, because.....because I LOVE HIM!" Hinata confessed to them.

Naruto was dumbfounded.

"How long have you loved me Hinata-chan?" Naruto wondered.

"Since we were in the academy Naruto-kun. I used to follow you and watch as you trained or wherever you were because I admired you so much."

"........so you stalked me?"

O_o

"D-don't say it like t-that, Naruto-kun."

"Oh my apologies.... it's just that you jumped in front of me to make up for stalking me all my life, Im not stupid Hinata...... but no worries."

Hinata was taken back by his statements

"N-naruto-kun I-"

"So pein, you like peace right?" Naruto said interrupting Hinata.

Pein nods

"You have a sense of what is right?"

Pein nods again.

"And stalking is not right.......right?"

Pein nods a third time.

"So you're just gonna stand there and let this Stalker off easy?!?!" Naruto yelled.

Pein considered Naruto's words.

Hinata was completely horrified at what she just heard.

"N-N-naruto-kun-"

"SHINRA TENSEI!!"

Pein Gravity blasted Hinata from just 10 feet away with the same force that he used to destroy the village. Hinata flew out of sight.

"Thanks Nagato!"

Pein looked confused.

"How do you know the real me?"

O_o

_____________________LOOP__________________________LOOP__________________________

Itachi stalked torward Sasuke with his Susanoo surrounding him

"Your eyes........are mine." Itachi said.

He was hurt pretty bad and almost out of chakra. He kept on coughing up blood aswell.

"Oh noooo.....not my eyes." Sasuke said sarcastically.

When Itachi reached Sasuke he prepared to poke Sasuke in the forehead, but was unprepared for what Sasuke did.....

"Sorry big brother."

Sasuke had used two fingers to poke Itachi's forehead.

"But now you have to die knowing your little brother poked you."

O_o

_________________________LOOP__________________________________LOOP_______________________

Neji looked down at the crater at Naruto's unconscious form.

"Your fate was decided before this match begun."

Suddenly a fist erupted from the ground directly below Neji. Naruto had jammed his in Neji's.........................balls.

"Urgh!" Neji slumpped forward coughing up blood.

"I call that Nut cracker Jutsu."

Neji fainted from shock.

__________________________LOOP____________________LOOP_______________________

"My name is Kakashi Hatake...hobbies...dreams..."

"My name is-"

"Better fucking run or else you will die here and now."

Naruto was cut off.....He turned his head around and behind him was.......

"HINATA?"

"I know what you did to me last loop, Naruto-kun"

"It was a joke Hime....hehe....he."

"What are you doing here Hinata?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well Sasgay." Hinata began. "When and Naruto disappeared while fighting, The rest of us were fighting Kabuto, Madara,Zetsu and Kisame. Surprisingly we were winning. But then Madara casted a jutsu on me and....here i am." Hinata said smiling.

Hinata had long ago lost her stuttering, and had a major confidence boost.......and was dating Naruto.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's a dobe, Hinata's a stalking dobe and I want some Dango."

"My name is Sakura Haruno....and I have a strange sense of Deja vu."

* * *

Review please


	4. Looped Crazy

Naruto and Konan were standing over the Corpse of the God realm(deva path) pein. AKA Yahiko's corpse.

"So what are you going to do now, I know you're not about to go back to akatsuki." Naruto said/asked.

"I'm through with Akatsuki, Nagat and Yahiko we're my life. If they believe in you , then so will I....and the rest of Amegakure." Konan responded.

"So.......does that mean you're single now?"

O_o

"I do not follow...."

"Come on your boyfriends are dead now......but Don't think of yourself as a rebound......think of me as ........the prophecy child fulfilling his destiny."

"Um....."

Hinata runs up on Narto

"Naruto!!!! What the hell do you think you're doing!?!"

________________________LOOP_____________________________LOOP__________________________________

"Lady Hinata you should just givE up the fight, there is no way you can defeat some one like me."

Hinata and Neji were in the middle of the arena about to face off during the third stage of the chuunin exams.

"Um.....N-no, I w-won't" Hinata said playing her part.

"Very well then." Neji said activating his byakugan. "You leave me no choice but to mercilessly beat you. I have already warned you about-"

"GODDAMNIT SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

Hinata shouted as she made a one hand, hand sign.

"Activate!!"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Neji screamed in agony as he gripped his head. His forehead was throbbing with pain. Hinata just activated the caged bird seal.

"Destiny this!"

Hinata ran over to neji and kicked him repeatedly in his ribcage

O_o

* * *

"Is the nine-tailed fox (Kyuubi) in village or not?"

The Naraka path of Pein had Konohamaru pinned against the wall by his neck.

"I-I don know." Said Konohamaru.

"I see." Naraka path said.

There was a giant creature behind Naraka path with a huge mouth. IIt's mouth opened and Konohamaru's soul started to leave his body ......unt_il-_

_POOF!!!_

"A Kagebuushin!?" Naraka path said.

"RASENGAN!!"

Naraka turned turned around to be met with two Konohamarus shoving a single rasengan in his stomach.

"URGHR!" Naraka path went through the wall.

Sasuke appeared next to Konohamaru

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"About to see you get owned."

"YOU RIPPED OFF MY JUTSU!!!!" these words came from above Konohamaru. He looked up only to see a huge red chakra claw coming straight torward him.

Sasuke smirked."Owned."

O_o

_____________________LOOP_______________________________LOOP______________________________

Tobi stared down at the konoha shinobi from a high branch.

"HELLO, HELLO!! HOW ARE WE THIS FINE EVENING." screamed Tobi

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi,Hinata,Kiba, shino, sai ,rock lee, and Yamato looked up at him with caution.

"Rasengan!" Yelled Naruto as he jumpedup the tree and thrusted it at Tobi. Unsurprisingly it went straight through Tobi...like he was a ghost.

The konoha shinobi on ground were in shock.

Suddenly Sasuke appeared right next to Tobi.

"Shouldn't you be fighting Itachi?" Madara said in his normal voice.

"Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Ah....Touche."

"Shouldn't I be the one kicking Tobi's ass."

Madara(Tobi) looked to where Naruto was suppoe to be. He started to shake nervously, and sweat and stutter at what he saw.

"It's been a long time.....Madara Uchiha."

Standing before Madara was Hashirama Senju, the first hokage, in all his former glory.

"HAA!" Hashirama said,

A wooden pillar shot out the ground underneath Madara and rammed in to his nut sack.

"OOF!" Madaara slumped forward unconscious.

Sasuke smirked."Owned."

Hashirama transformed back into Naruto and started to laugh uncontrollably.

O_o

_______________________LOOP___________________________LOOP___________________________________

A five or six year old Sasuke was standing in his houses doorway witnessing The Uchiha police force accuse his brother of the murder of Shisui Uchiha.

"Why don't you say what you really mean." Itachi said activating his Sharingan.

"Fine then you traitorous little punk." said one of the random unimportant Uchiha.

All of a sudden the three unimportant ninja were sprawled across the ground with Itachi standing over the menacingly.

"You assume I'm peace loving and patient that I would let you make these accusations." Said The guy who really did murder Shisui.(Itachi)

"What's going on here?!" This came from Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi's father.

Let us arrest this little punk!"

Itachi got on his hands and knees.

"I am sorry for the trouble I have caused but I did not murder Shisui Uchiha."

Just then Sasuke ran out in front of everyone and looked at Itachi.

"NEESAN!!! SOMEONE DUG UP SHISUI'S BODY FROM WHERE YOU BURIED IT AFTER YOU KILLED HIM!!"

O_o

_________LOOP__________________________LOOP___________________________________

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata were in the academy sitting at a lunch table.

"I am having so much fun with these loops." Naruto said.

"Me too, Naruto-kun" Hinata said remembering what she did to neji.

"Well yes These adventureshave been .....humorous." sasuke said.

"Humorous? God Sasuke get that stick outta yur ass." Naruto said.

Sasuke twitched.

"Ano, I feel as though we are getting a new travelling companion." Hinata stated.

"What makes you say that Hime" Naruto said

"J-just a feeling."

"Hn."

* * *

Review please...or it's gonna take a long time for the next chapter to come out.....lol


	5. Looped another world

I recommend you read my other story "The legacy of Itachi Uchiha." to get the story reference...enjoy

* * *

"Where did you get this feeling from stalker?" Sasuke said.

Hinata glared at him. "A Hyuuga's intuition."

"What does paying someone have to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"Stupid dobe, INtuition not tuition."

"Oh."

"Anyway, we should get ready dor when this loop ends. You never know what could happen, I mean we could loop into diffeent shows....or worst......Different STORIES!!!!"

"Sure, Whatever Hinata." Sasuke says.

_______________________LOOP_____________________________LOOP_____________________________________

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!"

BOOM!!

O_o

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata found themselves on the battle field of Goku, Vegeta and Super buu.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST TELL YOU!?!?!" Hinata said as they jumped over another explosion.

"Thats Goku, and Vegeta and Buu!!" said Naruto."There is no way in hell we stand a chance against them!"

Sasuke looked offended. "So you're scared dobe?"

"Okay let me put it to to you like this. Pein, the second strongest of Akatsuki destroyed the entire Konoha village with one jutsu........THESE GUYS DESTROY PLANETS!!!"

O_o Now mr. emo looked scared.

"Don't doubt Hinata's Hyuuga tuition."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at her Boyfriend's innocence.

"Hey what are those guys doing here?!?" said vegeta looking down at our three time travelers.

"Oh, SHIT, RUN AWAY!" screamed Naruto.

_____________________LOOP__________________________LOOP__________________________

Now our trio found themselves in the preliminaries of the chuunin exams.....or so they thought.

"Whew, at least we're back in our own world." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Hinata were looking around

* * *

Oh It is about fucking time!! It's my turn to fight, finally me!! Itachi Uchiha will pound the morning wood out of Yamato!!!!

_POOF!_

What the hell was that noise? I look back up in the balcony to find.......a 12 year old Sasuke?...and I think thats a 12 year old Naruto.....but I don't know who that girl is........WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH THE WORLD!!??!?!?!

* * *

"Hey look it's a nine year old Itachi!" Naruto said pointing down below at said person.

Sasuke caught a case of nostalgia. He remembered when Itachi looked exactly like that while he was playing tag with him. A tear ran down his face.

"Is the mighty Sasuke Uchiha crying?" Hinata said.

"Shut up!"

Meanwhile Naruto was eyeballing Kakashi, Kurenai,Asuma and Gai....and Anko.

"I am pretty sure Rock Lee is Gai's son."

"WHAT IS YOUR YOUTH TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Yep....definitely sure."

Kurenai shifted under Naruto's gaze.

"What?" She said.

"......So you're single now?"

O_o

Kakashi saw red.

"She doesn't want you."

"You either in the future."

"What was that.

"Nothing."

Naruto looked at Anko.

"I'm single." She said smiling seductively.

"Holy dead Uchiha clan, Anko Mitarashi 12 years old.....My my my.....You should have grew up with me."

Hinata rolled her eyes at her boy friends Antics.

Itachi from down on the ground her everything and went into Uchiha mode.

_______________

WHO DOES THAT BITCH THINK HE IS?!!?! THAT'S MY ANKO-CHAN!!!!!! JUST WAIT UNTIL I JOIN AKATSUKI IN MY CORRECT STORY....HIS ASS IS GONNA GET KICKED!!!!

______________LOOP________________________LOOP______________________

"You have one hour until the tenth question is given.....Begin!"

Our heroes once again found themselves in the writing part of the Chuunin exams.

Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes?" Ibiki asked.

"I gotta go potty."

"Okay so go."

"............"

"..........."

",.........."

"Why haven't you moved yet."

"I forgot how to use it."

O_o

"I'll help you out!" Hinata boldly suggested shocking the other test takers.

Sasuke rammed his fist down on his desk

"THE HELL YOU WILL!!! THATS HIS TEAMMATES JOB!!!"

O_o

The class was absolutely floored by this. Sakura fainted from shock. Ino took her paper .

_____________________________LOOP________________________LOOP___________________________

"My name is Kakashi Hatake....dreams....hobbies...."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I-

_BOOM!!!!_

They were engulfed in a massive explosion destroying everything around them.........In fact the whole village had been caught in the explosion.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and surprisingly Hinata managed to survive. They each were in piles of rubble though.

"Ugh...What the hell? That didn't happen before." Naruto commented with his upper body sticking out of the rubble. He looked p in the sky and was shocked at what he saw.

"WHAT THE HELL??!?! PEIN, YOU'RE ABOUT 300 EPISODES TOO EARLY TO BE HERE!!!!!!!MOVIES INCLUDED!!"

Sure enough, hovering about 100 feet above the village was Nagato's Deva path (Yahiko's body)

"I guess you three are not the only ons who were looping." Deva path said.

Sakua climbed out the rubble and sat by Kakashi....who was already out and simply in shock at what just happened.

"My name is S-sakura Haruno a-and- Wait why are you here Hinata?"

Hinata was standing next to Naruto.

"Because she can be you useless Naruto character. You have about 100 more episodes until you fight Sasori and people finally reconize you. Oh and word of advice; When the chuunin exams come, go and try to kill this kid named Gaara.....I might say yes to a date." Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura perked up at the mention of a date.

"Okay Sasuke-kun."

"So Pein's Deva path has joined us, huh?" asked Naruto.

Deva dropped down nxt to him.

"indeed." He said.

"All hell will break loose." Said Sasuke

"What the hell is going on?!" Kakashi asked.

"Shinra Tensei!!"

O_o

* * *

If you read this you have to review now....... or else


	6. Strange loops

Naruto was in the forest with an injured Iruka, and an unconscious Mizuki.

"Wow Naruto, you mastered a jounin level Ninjutsu. Impressive." Iruka said.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!"

_'Now this is the part where, he gives me my ninja head band."_

"Hey Naruto, close your eyes."

Naruto closes his eyes.

_THWACK!!!_

"THAT'S FOR TAKIN THE SCROLL!!!!"

Iruka had punched Naruto in the eye, giving him a black eye.

"Ow! Sensei!!"

"Oh and here's your ninja headband."

O_o

_'That never happened before.....something weird is going on with these loops."_

* * *

LOOP____________________________________LOOP_______________________________-

"Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

A hand slammed down on a desk.

"Iruka-Sensei!! Why did you put me on a team with Sasuke?!!? You know I don't like him."

"Naruto, You had the worst scores, and Sasuke had the best. These teams are well thought out." Iruka said

"He's right Naruto." Sasuke added. "We have the Hyper one, The eye candy.......and the bitch."

Sakura twitched. She momentarily forgot that it was Sasuke who said this. She turned to face him and said threateningly:

"Excuse me?!"

Sasuke's emotion never changed.

"I was refering........to myself."

O_o

___________________________LOOP_________________________________________LOOP____________________________

Everyone is looking at the computer screen. It was determining the next match. When it stopped it said:

Gaara no Sabaku vs. Sakura Haruno

O_o

"That's not suppose to happen!" Naruto said from the balcony.

"NOOO, GOD WHY?!?!??!?!?" Sasuke screamed.

Sakura looked at Sasuke longingly.

"WHY COULDN'T I FIGHT SAKURA!?!" Sasuke cried Anime tears.

Sakura looked absolutely horrified.

Sakura started to walk away until....

"Sakura." Sasuke said..

"Here's some advice.......Sand shinobi get weak when you insult their mother."

"Thanks Sasuke!" She beamed.

She was determined to win now that her crush acknowledged her. She proceeded down the stairs and walked to the center of the arena floor where she met Gaara.

"Sakura Haruno vs. Sabaku no Gaara. BEGIN!" Hayate said.

"Pathetic leaf ninja, you should quit before you get killed." Gaara stated.

Sakura honestly was considering it.

"N-no! I won't run." She said.

Sakura smirked remembering the advice Sasuke gave her

"So be it. Your death will be slow." Gaara said.

"Hey your teammates up on the balcony are your siblings right?"

Gaara nodded.

""Thats funny, you look nothing like them. Your mother must have been a whore."

O_o

* * *

"Kakshi Sensei, I- I'm gonna miss Sakura." said Naruto

"Let me activate my sharingan. I wanna remember this." Sasuke said grinning.

* * *

"Mother will not tolerate such impudence......she wants your blood.......MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD!!!!!" Gaara said grinning maniacly

Sand shot out of the gourd on his back and cover the whole arena , causing Gaara (and Hayate) to have to jump higher up. Gaara landed on the handsign statue. Now there was a 20 foot pool of sand in the arena. (From the arena floor to the balcony was 40 feet). Sakura was under all that sand somewhere.

* * *

"Sakura!!!" Ino screamed.

"You will be remembered." Naruto said.

* * *

Gaara jumped back down and landed on top of the sand. He then knelt and placed his palms on the sand.

"SABAKU TAISO"!!!!!!!!!

O_o

__________________________LOOP______________________________LOOP____________________________

"My name is Kakashi Hatake.....and you're all my bitches."

O_o

Kakashi points to Sasuke. "You go next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like killing people and having sex."

"Is that it? Do you have a favorite music group or something. Wait if you say you like nickelback I will throw you off this building."

"......"

"......"

"I like Soulja boy."

".........."

".........."

Kakashi hurled Sasuke off the roof. He thens points to Sakura.

"You're turn."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, My strengths are genjutsu and my weaknesses are taijutsu and Ninjutsu. What I lack in physical strength I will make up for in medical ninjutsu."

"A well thought out plan, next question. Is your hair naturally pink or do you dye it?"

"Is your hair naturally white or are you just 80?"

"......."

"........"

Sakura is hurled off the building.....and lands on top of Sasuke.

"Your next." Kakashi said poiunting at Naruo.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki um...I like training....and ninja...stuff."

"Is that it?"

"Yep."

"You don't like to say any specific thing?"

"Ummmmm."

"Come on Naruto the readers haven't heard it in a while."

"I'll only say if you don't throw me off the building."

"ok"

"BELIEVE IT!!"

Naruto is tossed off the building

"y-you promissed!." he yells from the ground.

"I didn't throw you I tossed you.....big difference."

O_o


	7. Another person

12 year old Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and grown Deva path were sitting on the Hokage's monument.

"Hey man these loops are getting too crazy." said Naruto.

"I know, kakashi actually threw us off the building." Sasuke agreed.

"Don't forget Pein attacked....How did you get here anyway?" Hinata asked.

"I.....do not remember."

"Where are the other paths?" asked Naruto.

"Don't know....but the real Nagato is still alive...sommewhere."

"So he's doing this?" Sasuke asked.

"No he was brought back like me."

"This is getting too crazy." Hinata said.

"But you gotta admit it's been fun." Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed. "Now for our next act......."

__________________________________LOOP__________________________________LOOP_________________________________

"Does the target have a red ribbon on it's ear?"

"Yes."

"Go get it."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura rushed out at the lost pet Tora.

"MEOW!"

"I got it!" Naruto said as he scooped the cat up.

The cat was struggling profusely to get loose.

"Naruto you baka." Said Sakura.

"Sakura you bitch." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke you emo." Naruto teased.

"Tora you're dead."

This voice came from above. The three of them looked up to see a man with spiky orange hair actually floating above them. He had peircings all in his face.

"Pein?" asked Sasuke.

"SHINRA TENSEI!!"

O_o

____________________LOOP_____________________________LOOP____________________________

The computer screen read Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka.

"Oh boy...I can't wait." Naruto dead panned.

"I can." Sasuke said.

Sakura walked down to the arena floor and faced Ino.

"Ready? BEGIN!" Hayate said.

"Bill board head."

"Pig."

"You should just give up."

"No pig you should."

"BUt I'm not."

"Me either."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you-"

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

The whole building got crushed down to the ground.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata managed to get out the rubble and stand together.

"For once I'm glad Deva Path did that." Naruto said.

"I couldn't agree more." Hinata said kissing Naruto.

"I need a girlfriend." Sasuke said. He looks around. "Better wait till we loop and see Tayuya again.

Kakashi crawled out the rubble.

"You ok sensei?" naruto asked.

"My-my- m-m-m-m-my BOOK!"

O_o

________________LOOP________________________LOOP___________________

Sasuke had his back pack on and was heading out the village until he was stopped by....

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you going?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke smiled. _'perfect.'_

"Sakura you worthless cunt licker, I will never like you, let alone love you. You are weak and your hair is pink. You fail at life. You sucked on the mission to wave, sucked while getting Kakashi's balls-"

"Bells" Sakura corrected.

"Yes bells...what did I say?"

"Balls"

"You sucked on Kakashi's balls, sucked in the forest and suck now. Go jump off a bridge, hang yourself, drown yourself or something. Hell get someone to do it for you.....You could even ask me too. I'm just that nice of a guy." He said giving Gai's nice guy pose.

Sasuke walked off leaving a very very stunned Sakura.

He jumped on a roof top but was stopped by the prescence of four shinobi.

"So this is Sasuke?" asked the guy with six arms.

"Kidomaru." Sasuke said.

"Kidomaru twitched.

"How do you know my name?"

"I can see the future." Sasuke lied.

Jirobou got pissed.

"Can you see this?!" He said as he appeared behind Sasuke.

Suddenly Jirobou was on fire....BLACK fire.

"Yes, I can." Sasuke said showing the remaining three his double mangekyou sharingan.

Jirobou was burnt to a crisp.

"Who's next."

"Take it easy-" Kidomaru was cut off because black fire appeared on his throat.

"Aww shi-"

Sakon and Ukon were also caught with the Amaterasu.

"That just leaves you." Sasuke said walking torward Tayuya.

She was scared shitless. When he got up close to her he deactivated his technique and stared at her.

"What?" she asked scared outta her mind.

"So......you single?"

O_o

__________________________LOOP______________________________LOOP______________________________

"I CHOOSE YOU, CHARIZARD!"

O_o

"Oh fuck no.....please loop, please loop, PLEASE!" Naruto screamed.

______________________LOOP____________________________LOOP_________________________

"DARK MAGICIAN!"

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Deva path stared at what was going on in front of them.

"What....................the.......................hell?" Pein asked.

"It's a childrren's card game." Sasuke said.

"Your mom's a children's card game." Hinata said giggling.

"SHinra Ten-"

"No Deva......we wait......" Naruto said.

"Fine........"

"......."

"......."

"Bashin Tenno!" Pein said.

"Damnit Nagato!"

O_o

_______________LOOP_____________________________LOOP_____________________

"Kagome!"

Currently our time travelers were in the fuedal era....with Inuyasha and friends..

"Now this is just wrong." Sasuke said.

They were watching Inuyasha fight Seshomaru

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean in this series nothing happens for the ENTIRE show. They always almost catch Naraku. ALMOST. But he owns them every time."

"I see what you mean."

"....."

"......"

"....."

"....."

"THIS LOOP IS BORING!"

_______________LOOP____________________________LOOP__________________

Back on the Hokage monument.

"I have a feeling someone else is coming." Hinata said.

"Yes! your tuition is never wrong."

"Shut up dobe."

* * *

Please review...please


	8. Looped again

**Sorry if some loops are familiar. I deleted them by mistake and are implementing them now....please review.**

* * *

Naruto , Sasuke and Sakura were practicing the tree climbing exercise in Nami no Kuni (The land of waves.) Sakura unsurprisingly made it to the top of the tree first and sat on a branch bubbling with joy. She thought about how impressed Sasuke must be with her.

"I'M NOT IMPRESSED WITH YOU!"

Sakura frowned.

"Damnit! I can't get this shit!!!" Naruto said playing his part well.

"I never knew a hokage who quit, Naruto." Kakashi said as he walked back into the clearing on his crutches.

"But I Don't wanna be Hokage."

O_o

Kakashi was gobsmacked. But being the elite Jounin that he is, he recovered from his gobsmackedness, rushed over and slapped Naruto in the face with his crutches.

"NEVER LET ME HEAR YOU SAY THAT EVER AGAIN!!" Kakashi said.

______________________LOOP_______________________________LOOP________________________

"Did all our time on team 7 mean anything to you Sasuke?!?!"

Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down at the valley of end. They were standing on the water in battle stances. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and Naruto had his fox like feral appearance.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it did. Naruto you have become my closest friend throughout these years. It is for that reason that it has come to this." Sasuke said.

"Damnit Sasuke, what do I have to do to bring you back?!"

"No more words....This will end it." Sasuke said

Naruto and Sasuke rushed at each other with hopes to finish each other off. When they were a mere two feet apart Sasuke stopped with his fist pointing at Naruto, and Naruto had his palm facing Sasuke.

"HA!!! I WIN TEME, PAPER BEATS ROCK!!"

Sasuke's right sharingan eye morphed into a five pointed star.

"But fire beats paper dobe, especially black fire."

O_o

_______________________LOOP_____________________________LOOP_______________________

We find team 7 along with Kabuto dashing through the forest of death.

Naruto turns to whisper to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, Kabuto doesn't know that we know that he's a spy."

"I have a plan Naruto." Said Sasuke smirking." Hey let's rest here!" Sasuke called out.

Kabuto and Sakura looked puzzled. They dropped down to the ground and sat in a circle.

"Okay." Sasuke began. "If your loyal to Konoha raise your hand."

Sakura hesitantly rose her hand while Nauto's hand shot up. Kabuto was about to raise his hand until-

"NOT SO FAST YOU JAMES BOND MOVE STEALER!" Sasuke shouted."We know you work for Orochimaru."

Kabuto tensed at being found out by Sasuke.

"I won't rat you out though." Said Sasuke again.

Kabuto relaxed a little.

"But that only applies to me. Naruto?" Sasuke called his name and looked at the blonde.

Suddenly Naruto lunged at Kabuto with speed that would put a bullet to shame. He had chakra swirling in his right hand that took the shape of a giant four bladed shuriken.

"RASENSHURIKEN!!"

Needless to say Kabuto was obliterated.

Sasuke punched Sakura in the face.

"Ow!"

"Sorry just got caught up in the moment"

O_o

_______________________________LOOP_______________________________________LOOP______________________

"haha....ha" Sasuke laughed evilly as he held Zaku in a vice-like grip where Zaku's arm were in danger of being broke or dislocated from his shoulder. Sasuke had glowing blackish purple marks on one side of his face

"Sasuke no don't do it!"

Sasuke heard a voice shout. His gaze swept over Dosu Kinuta, Kin Tsuchi, Team 10(the Ino-shika-cho group), Rock lee's semi conscious figure, Neji and Tenten standing in a tree, Naruto leaning against a tree eating Ramen popcorn (god knows where he got that from) and finally Sakura looking horrified at what he was about to do.

"Argh!" Zaku Abumi screamed.

Sasuke smirked.

Suddenly blue lightning appeared around Sasuke's Curse mark cover arms travelling to Zaku.

"Chidori Nagashi." Said Sasuke as he held firmly onto Zaku's arms.

"AAAAAHHH!" The sound ninja screamed.

"You're being too noisy." Said Sasuke.

He then intensified his technique and with one pull, he ripped both of Zaku's arms clean off his body.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Zaku was in sooooo much pain. Sasuke flung the arms in a random(read :in Sakura's) direction. The arms collided with Sakura's face knocking her clean off her feet and in to the world of unconsciousness.

"Sorry!!!! Too caught up in the moment!"

Chouji caught sight of what Naruto was eating. Naruto saw this.

"If you dare try and take this from me, I'll make you into a bilemic model."

O_o

________________________________LOOP_______________________________LOOP_________________

Naruto, Sasuke,Hinata and Deva path were on a beach.

"Where are we now?" Hinata said.

"GUM GUM RAPID FIRE!!!"

Our time travellers saw what appeared to be a boy made of.....rubber? attack what appeared to be navy officers.

"OMGEE. I know where we are." Sasuke said.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"One peice."

"one peice of what?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed.

"Clueless dobe, it's a show"

"Oh! you mean that show where the really cool super powered pirates can't swim." Deva path said.

"Yes thats it." Hinata added

Luffy walked up to them.

"You people sure do look strange." says Luffy.

"Your first name is monkey. You fail at life." Sasuke said going into emo mode.

Naruto smiled."I'm Naruto! Future Hokage!"

Luffy smiled. "I'm Luffy! .....Whats a hokage?"

Naruto gasped. "Only the best thing ever ever ever!"

"Besides me." Luffy beamed." I'm gonna become King of the pirates!"

"You can't swim. You fail at life." Sasuke said.

Luffy frowned. "Don't make me beat you up!"

Sasuke raised his eye brows.

"Listen Don't make me take you swimming with us!!!! and I doubt you would even land a scatch on me." Sasuke said

Deva path got tired of being left out. So he decided to make his prescence noticed the only way he knew how. He pointed his palm at Luffy.

"What?" Luffy inquired.

"I would run far away now." Naruto said.

"But why-"

"SHINRA TENSEI!!!!"

O_o

* * *

Review if you read.....or else


	9. Damn Loops

**Question which Great Shinobi war did Jaraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru stumble across Nagato, Yahiko and Konan?**

**and Which Great Shinobi war did The fourth Hokage take out a bunch of Shinobi with his Hiraishin thing?**

* * *

We find a six year old Naruto, a six year old Sasuke, a six year old Hinata, and a sixteen year old Deva path(God realm). The weird thing though was they were on the battle field of the second great Shinobi war in Amegakure.

"What the hell is goin on?!" asked Naruto ducking from a explosion.

"Look!!" Deva path was pointing at four figures crouched behind a rock.

"They have the right idea! let's go get shelter!" Sasuke said running towards them.

Naruto and Hinata followed.

"Wait!" Pein said. But they didn't listen.

Sasuke was behind the rock staring down four people which gave him a bad vibe.

"What is an Uchiha of your age doing here?" Said the man with the long white hair and red lines on his face.

"J-Jaraiya?" Sasuke questioned.

Jaraiya tensed.

"How do you know me?"

"Well-"

"OI!! A YOUNG PERVY SAGE!!!" said a hyperactive blonde headed sixyear old as he ran up and stood next to Sasuke. Hinata came after Naruto.

"A Hyuuga aswell?"

"Jaraiya-sensei. Do you know these people?" said a red headed boy. (or black headed boy. Sometimes he has red hair in some pictures or black in others?)

"No, Nagato."

Then Deva path walked up.

The boy next to Nagato with orange hair flinched at the sight of Deva path."Hey who are you?!" Yahiko shouted.

"I'm from the future and this body is yours but these eyes are not." Deva responded.

Jaraiya flinched at the sight of Deva's eyes.

"You're Nagato?"

Konan, Nagato and Yahiko flinched.

"Yes but this body is called Deva Path."

"Deva path?" Jaraiya repeated. "Does that mean they're more?"

"Yes six more including the real Nagato."

"What happened to Yahiko?" Nagato asked.

"......He died."

"........"

"........"

"........."

"........."

".....And you stole my body? Nagato you sick perv."

O_o

"Oi! Pervy sage!"

Jaraiya looked at Naruto.

"When you get older and write a book.......don't name the main character after a fish cake."

_____________________________________LOOP________________________LOOP_______________

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have just been named team 7 and Now they are outside the academy.

"Naruto-deadlast! You are annoying!"

"Shut up Sakura!" Naruto shouted shocking Sakura.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura said.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE HAS IRRATIONAL HATRED OF YOU!!"

"D-does Sasuke hate me too?"

Sasuke smirked

"SASUKE IS AN EMO!! HE HAS NO EMOTION, OTHER THAN THE EMOTION THAT IS EMO!!!! AND EVEN IF HE DID HAVE EMOTIONS HE WOULD HATE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!! WHY DO YOU EXIST?!?!?"

"In other words." Sasuke began."Yes."

"B-but I Didn't do anything wrong."

"You were born. You fail at life." Sasuke said.

"STOP EXISTING!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura ran home screaming and crying.

"Showed her dobe."

".....you still like her teme."

".............................................so"

________________________LOOP___________________________LOOP_+_____________________________-

Team 7 and Kakashi were in the training grounds

"Geez Naruto you don't know what Chakra is? You should not have skipped class so much idiot." Sakura said.

"Maybe you should have skipped the class where they taught you how to be a useless unlikeable BITCH!!!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura was stunned. Her punching bag had ...punched back!

Sasuke scoffed."He's just mad cause I aced that class."

O_o

Kakashi was reading ....with his eyes closed.

______________________________LOOP______________________________LOOP_______________________________-

Naruto was staring down the third Hokage.

"Take it again."

"NO JIJI!"

The hokage just denied Naruto's ninja picture I.D

"This photo shows that you are not Ninja material. Maybe you don't need to be a Ninja." Sarutobi said.

Naruto gasped.

"BUT NINJA-ISM IS THE ONLY CAREER CHOICE IN NINJA VILLAGE!!"

"We also have Merchants......and hookers....."

"BUT THE HOOKERS IN NINJA VILLAGE ARE ALSO NINJAS!!!"

"..........Touche."

Suddenly the door swung open.

"You're going down old man!!"

Konohamaru dashed at the old man(hokage).

"OOF!" But suddenly he tripped and face planted.

"AHHAHAHAA!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up!" Konohamaru said.

Naruto got mad and ran and grabbed Konohamaru by his shirt.

"YOU INTERRUPTED MY JOB INTERVIEW!"

"HEY LET ME GO!! YOU WANNABE NINJA!"

"WANNABE?!?! I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE ONE DAY!! BELIEVE IT!!"

".....But I don't believe it."

"BUT I JUST TOLD YOU TO BELIEVE IT!!"

"I know....But I don't....."

"JUST FUCKING BELIEVE IT!!!"

Naruto then punched Konohamaru.

Hiruzen sighed.

"Nice job Naruto........you gave my grandson brain damage......now he's retarded."

O_O

_'Jiji didn't say that before?'_

________________________LOOP__________________________LOOP___________________________

Naruto and Konohamaru were in the adult book store 'researching' on Konohamaru's sexy jutsu.

"THESE GIRLS ARE AWESOME!" Naruto said.

"Uhuh...." Kono trailed off all in to the porno magazine

"I WISH I COULD DO SEX WITH THEM AND HAVE A BOWL OF RAMEN RIGHT AFTERWARDS!!!!.......in fact.....FORGET THE SEX!!! AND THE GIRLS!!!.....AND THE RIGHT AFTERWARDS PART! What I'm saying is......I LIKE RAMEN!!!"

O_o

* * *

lol please review......some of these ideas came from Naruto parody on youtube.

But please review!! in the next chapter some one else is coming....but i ideas on wo


	10. Thwack Loop

"I still think someone new is coming."

"Ok Hinata. Do you know who it is?"

"No she doesn't dobe."

"Both of you shut it before you get Shinra tensei'ed."

Our loopers were currently on the Hokage monument.

"Well there is only one way to find out." said Sasuke.

_____________________LOOP___________________________________LOOP______________________________-

"It's been along time Sasuke."

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi Uchiha?" Naruto said. He was standing in the hallway on the other side of Itachi.

Sasuke was standing in a hotel hallway glaring daggers at the rogue Uchiha.

"The sharingan, and he's similar to you. Who is he?" Said a shark like Humanoid type person Standing next to Itachi.

"He's my little brother."

"Brother?" Naruto said playing his part well.

Sasuke activated his Chidori.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!!!!!" He screamed as he started to rush at Itachi.

"Hold on a minute Sasuke." Itachi said.

"What?!" Sasuke said as he stopped.

"Tell me, Why do you wish to kill me?"

"CUZ YOU KILLED OUR ENTIRE FUCKING FAMILY!!!!!!!!"

"Tell me Sasuke, Name someone else besides our parents and Shisui that I killed."

"........."

".........."

".........."

"Just as I thought......You don know your own aunts and Uncles and cousins."

"Honestly I can't even remember our dad's name."

"Stupid little brother."

Suddenly it hit Sasuke

"You're looping too?!"

"Maybe....."

"THAT'S WHY MY HAIR IS PINK!"

O_o

_____________________LOOP___________________________LOOP_______________________

Tsunade woke up this fine morning feeling younger than she let people believe she was. She had a great day yesterday and about 10 bottles of Sasuke.....I mean Sake. She even made bringing her 10 bottles of Sake a requirement for becoming a Jounin. So when she got out the bed and looked at the Hokage Monument and saw her face which had an arrow drawn on it pointing to her mouth from the bottom of the monument, she gasped. When she read the words on the bottom of the Arrow, her blood actually boiled. It read "INSERT PENIS HERE IF YOU'RE NAME IS JARAIYA, KAKASHI, GAI, AND TENTEN. Sakura Haruno wrote this."

"You're death will be slow my apprentice."

_KNOCKKNOCK!_

"If your one of the people on that list on my face then go the hell away!!!"

She heard no one move. She went over and opened the door.

"Tsunade-hime!!"

_Thwack!_

Jaraiya was sent through the wall already.

"LORD-YOUTHFUL-HOKAGE!"

_Youthful Thwack!_

Gai was sent through the wall next to the hole Jaraiya created.

"..........."

_ Thwack!_

Kakashi was sent through the wall next to the hole Gai made.

"Gai-sensei!!"

"Why are you here lee?" Tsunade and Tenten said.

"YOSH! IF GAI-SENSEI CAN DO WHOEVER PUT THAT YOUTHFUL TASK UPON THE MONUMENT THEN SO CAN I! YOSH!!"

_Even more Youthful Thwack!_

Lee was sent through the wall above the hole Gai made.

"Glad thats over, now about our mis-"

_Thwack!_

Tenten was sent through the wall next to the hole Kakashi made.

"You never can be too sure."

Tsunade then glanced back at the moument.

"Now to find Sakura."

Two hours later Sakura was in the hospital with every bone in her body broken, some of her hair missing, scratches by her eyes, and a horrified facial expression. Somewhere in the distance you could hear booming laughter that sounded strangely like Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. If you listened even more closely that laughter was followed by a voice shouting:

"SHINRA TENSEI!!"

______________________LOOP__________________LOOP_______________________________

Two figures clad in black cloaks with red clouds on them were sitting in a restaurant in Konoha.

"Hey Kisame."

"Yes Itachi."

"I ordered you some fish sticks."

O_o

"MY PARENTS WERE FISH!!!!"

"And now they're sticks."

O_o

_____________________LOOP_________________________________LOOP______________________________

Deva path stared down Hinata standing protectively over Naruto's beaten body.

"I guess I'm being selfish, but I will not let you harm anyone who I love!"

Suddenly Hinata turned around and Jyuuken striked Naruto in his eye.

"AH! HINA-HIME!!??"

"I LOVE YOU PEIN!!"

"WTF!?" Naruto said.

"Thats what you get for what happened to me last time we looped this scene."

".........."

"........."

".........."

"..........."

"How dare you." Deva path said.

"How dare I what?" Hinata asked.

"You just destroyed all the Naru/Hina fans' hearts with that little outburt."

Hinata looked frightened.

"They know true pain now."

Deva lifted his arms and pointed his palms at Hinata.

"And so will you."

"Wait I-"

"CHIBAKU TENSEI!!!"

A great portion of the gound shot out of the earth carrying Hinata with it. It formed into a ball trapping Hinata on the inside. Then imploded with enough force for Sunagakure to feel the shockwaves.

Naruto lay stunned on the ground.

"Aren't you gonna go 8 tails?"

"Naw..........I don't wanna see my dad again."

"He might have Ramen."

"What kind of Ramen."

"The kind all dead Hokage's bring with them when they reappear in your mindscape."

"............"

"............."

Chakra exploded from Naruto all of a sudden.

O_o

* * *

Please review. And thanks to the person that gave me the Idea for that last loop. Sorry if I kinda tweaked it a little.


	11. Sakura bashed

So Now Naruto,Sasuke, Hinata, Deva Path and Itachi were sitting on the Hokage monument in Konohagakure.

"Hey Nagato, In Amegakure do yall have a tsuchikage (or whatever their kage is) monument?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I Shinra Tensei'ed it."

"......."

"........"

" Alrighty then."

"Man we got to figure out who is behind these loops, I mean it's fun and all but it gets boring." said Sasuke.

"But I just got here." Itahi said.

"So."

"So I wanna have some more fun first puny little brother."

".....Do you like Sakura bashing?" Hinata asked.

"......Sure..." Itachi answered.

Hinata smiled deviously.

________________LOOP___________________________LOOP_____________________

"ARGH!!!!!!!" NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!!!!!! COME OUT AND FIGHT!!!!! THE LONGER YOU HIDE THE CLOSER YOUR PINK HAIRED FRIEND IS TO BEING CRUSHED!!!!!"

One Out-of-his-mind-unstable-as-fuck Jinchuuriki was yelling and looking around the forest looking for our favorite orange clad shinobi. Sakura was being held against a tree with sand that was continually crushing her body. Sasuke was in front of Gaara. Then Naruto appeared right next Sasuke.

"Okay Gaara!!!! Fine!!! Lets end this!!!!!" Naruto said going 8 tails.(He's still in control mind you.)

"Yeah lets do this." Sasuke said as he activated his Double Mangekyou Sharingan, then Activated Susanoo. His susanoo warrior appeared and got his giant spiritual bow and arrow ready.

For once Gaara was scared out of his unstable-as-fuck mind.

"Good bye Gaara." Naruto said as he summoned a Rasenshuriken to both of his demonic hands. But these Rasenshuriken were alot more deadly than his normal ones. They were red with black chakra blades.

"HAAA!!" 8 tailed Naruto threw both Demonic Rasenshurikens at Gaara.

"HYAA!" Sasuke's Susanoo warrior fired its Giant-as-fuck chakra arrow at Gaara.

If Gaara did not move he would be obliterated.

_'I gotta move!!!'_

Sure enough Gaara jumped to the side barely avoiding both instant kill Attacks. What Naruto and Sasuke didn't know was that Sakura was directly behind Gaara......so if Gaara moved out of the way then........................

_MASSIVE EXPOSION!!!!_

Do I really need to say what happened next?

"Oops....." Naruto said.

"........"

"........"

"........."

"O-oh yeah.......No Sakura....It was an accident......." Sasuke deadpanned and faked sadness.

______________________LOOP__________________________LOOP_________________________

"It's You!!" Tsunade pointed at Deva path.

"So you remember me then Tsunade of the Sannin."

All 6 peins were attacking the village.

"Why are you after Naruto?"

"Because his death will bring peace." Deva said playing his part well.

"You're not getting him."

"You are in my way. You're death is inevitable."

Suddenly (different from the shows in everyway) Sakura jumped in front of Tsunade.

"You will not harm Tsunade-sama!!"

Tsunade felt touched by her students declaration.

"You are also in the way." Sakura and Tsunade heard this from their right. They turned and Saw a long haired Pein body glaring at them with cold eyes.

"Human path, dispose of these two would you." Deva Path instructed.

Suddenly Human path appeared in front of Sakura with his hand on her head.

"Where is the nine-tailed fox?"

"I'll never tell!!" Sakura shouted.

"I see....."

Human path yanked his hand off her head with her soul attached to Human path's hand. Sakura's body fell to the ground.

"SAKURA!!" Tsunade shrieked.

Then Suddenly Animal path(the new animal path ....the one with the short orange hair.) appeared Next to Deva path with his hands clapped together.

"Summon." He said.

_POOF!_

A giant 6 headed rinnegan bearing Dog the size of Gamabunta appeared over Tsunade and Sakura and everyone else who was in the vicinity.

"MOVE!" Tsunade commanded.

All the leaf ninja except for Sakura got out the way of the giant falling demon dog. Sakura's body was crushed when it landed on the ground.

"Thats not enough." Deva Path said as he lifted his hands at The summoning which was over top of Sakura's body.

"SHINRA TENSEI!!!"

The summoning was smashed into the ground creating a giant 30 foot deep crater. It dispersed revealing Sakura...or what was left of her.

Sasuke appeared at the edge of the crater and looked down at Sakura's body.

"Damn....only one thing left to do..." He activated his right mangekyou sharingan.

"AMATERASU!"

O_o

____________LOOP______________________LOOP_________________________

Itachi stared down Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Chiyo.

"Lets attack together Sakura." Naruto said playing his part.

"Right." Sakura said.

"GO! KAGE-BUUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Two more Narutos appeared and rushed straight at Itachi along with Sakura.

"Gotchu now!!" One Naruto said as they both grabbed on to both of Itachi's arms.

"Now! Sakura!"

Itachi looked up to see Sakura descending upon him, with her fist cocked back ready to destroy his face.

"CHA!!!!" Sakura said as her fist connected with the Missing Uchiha's jaw.

Sakura could swear she saw Itachi smirk.

"Buushin Daibakuha." He uttered through a broken jaw.

Then-

_BOOM!!!_

Itachi exploded. This caused the Naruto clones to disperse and Sakura was thrown a good 200 feet from the explosion. She went through some trees....and landed all bloody and unconscious.

"Damn..." The real Naruto said." I gotta learn that."

______________________________________LOOP_______________________LOOP_______________________

"The Next match up is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sakura Haruno." Genma said.

Sasuke smiled Maniacly. It was the second round of the Chuunin exams. Apparently Sakura defeated Gaara. (Over Kishimoto's dead drawing hand).

"Ohohohohooooo Yea." Sasuke said as he appeared in the middle of the arena.

In the waiting area Naruto Shikamaru, Shino, and The sand siblings were waiting.

"Damn...........The authors cruel." Shikamaru said.

"You said it."Naruto agreed.

* * *

**Next chapter Sasuke is gonna own so much Sakura ass........in multiple loops lol. Please Review!!!**


	12. Sasuke vs Sakura

"Sakura you don't know how long I've waited for this." Sasuke said

"So...you wanted to fight me? You see me as a rival?" Sakura asked getting her hopes up.

"No."

There goes her hopes

"Well then I'll make you see me as someone impotant." Sakura said getting in to a fighting stance.

"Well you have guts....that won't save you though."

"Let the match begin!" Hayate said.

Sakura immediately dashed at Sasuke.

"ACKNOWLEDGE ME SASUKE!!!!!! ...KUN!!!!

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and smirked.

"NEVER!!!"

"AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAA!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she smashed her fist into Sasuke's face.

* * *

Kakashi was awestruck. He didn't think Sakura would land a hit on Sasuke.

Naruto knew what was coming so he waited patiently....giggling at random times.

* * *

Sasuke staggered backward.

"YOU WILL ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTENCE!!!"

Sakura followed her attack up with a vicious side kick to the stomach which sent Sasuke flying back. She then took out some shuriken and hurled then at Sasuke. ....They hit Sasuke. He was still barely standing though. The funny thing was that he never stopped smiling.

"Haha.....clueless fanwhore." said Sasuke.

Sakura was torn between winning and her crush. More importantly she thought she hurt her crush...until Sasuke's body turned into a bunch of big white snakes.

Sakura was alot of things....but she wasn't crazy. She kinda sorta knew it was genjutsu.

* * *

"Thats Orochimaru's technique." ANko said to the third Hokage.

"I know."

* * *

Sasuke appeared in front of her.

"I'm gonna ask you what Naruto fans have wanted to ask you since the beginning of time Sakura."

"What is it?"

"Why in the name of Tsunade's boobs do you like me?"

"Um.......Because everyone else did....Thats what I thought at first but then I started liking you on my own and then-"

"So you liked me because everyone else did then You wanted to like on your own.....because?"

"You were great , perfect at everything. Like the dream guy."

"I am not the dream guy. I harvested so much hatred it turned me mad... BUT THEN MY BEST BUD NARUTO SAVED ME!!" Sasuke said unSasuke like.

"So Sakura I will never return your feelings........................(Cough)Toyourface(cough)"

"Wait what was that last part?"

"Nothing."

"I swore I heard you say-"

"GET A LIFE YOU WHORE!!!!" Sasuke screamed with his Chidori pulsing around his right hand

Sakura tensed.

Suddenly Sasuke blew two giant fire balls in the sky....Chidori still in hand.

"Why'd you do that?" SAkura asked.

The sudden increase in temperature made the sky rumble, then thunder and lightning appeared.

"For the sake of this loop, I will use my ultimate attack."

He pointed his chidori hand straight up in the air. A huge lightning bolt shot down in the stadium and engulfed Sasuke completely.

* * *

Kakashi was awestruck at this.

"When did he learn this?!"

Gai was awestruck.

"So unyouthful."

* * *

SAkura was scared out of her mind.

"I thought you would love me from afar, like you said between coughs." She shouted

"YOU HEARD THAT?"

"Yes."

"......."

"........"

".........."

"........."

"KIRIN!!"

Sasuke pointed his right hand at Sakura and all the electricity around Sasuke's body focused at his right hand and shot out in a beam of lightning that was at least 3 stories high at Sakura.

_BOOM!!!_

"Oh." Naruto said

"My." Hinata added.(she was next to Naruto.)

"Self." Deva path added.(next to Hinata.)

"wow......I survived that attack but still......I feel for Sakura." Itachi said.

* * *

Lol Just the sakura fight...lol please review..please


	13. A plot Finally!

"CHA!" 16 year old Sakura and 116 year old CHiyo were fighting against Sasori of the red sand.

"CHa!" Sakura said as she bashed Sasori's face in.

Littled did SAkura and Chiyo that Naruto and Sasuke (both 16) were watching the fight from the sidelines.

"I don't believe it." said Naruto

"Sakura's actually owning Sasori." Sasuke added.

"Why did it take so long for her to be badass? I mean this is like shippuden episode 40 or somethin? Thatys like over 200 episodes after the fox was sealed inside of me!" Naruto added.

"I know..... I can't believe it my self."

suddenly Deva path appeared by Naruto and Sasuke.

"I guess everybody gets a chance to show out." Deva said.

"Yea." added Sasuke. "Everybody gets one."

"Except Sasori....he dies." Naruto said.

______________LOOP_______________LOOP___________________

Naruto and Sasuke training in the training area (currently both 12 years old)

"Sasuke when did this happen?"

"I remember this vaguely."

Suddenly they heard a scream that sounded alot like....

"Hinata!!" Naruto and Sasuke said.

"......."

"......."

"How do you know what she screams like Sasuke?"

"U-um N-no reason...."

"..........Did you smash her Sasuke?"

"OF COURSE NOT!!!!..................she smashed me."

"!!!!!!!!! SHE SMASHED MY HOMIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"whoa Take it easy Naruto. We have to find her."

With that said they both leapt off after her voice.

* * *

Hinata was tied up in a sack , thrown over the shoulder of a mysterious person wearing all black. Black anbu long sleeve shirt, black Anbu pants black shinobi sandals....black mask that cover the whole face except for tiny slits for eyes.

"LEMME OUT!!!"

I know many of you are wondering why Hinata can't just break out......truth be told.......she has a phobia of sacks.

Ever since that Kumo ninja thing..... she hasn't been the same.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke came to a stop in a clearing in a wooded area near Konoha.

"It's seems too quiet." Naruto said

"Then shut up dobe."

"........bitch."

Suddenly a figure appeared above them with a sword ready to slash them in one swing. Naruto and Sasuke dodged by separating. The figure landed in between them.

"WHO ARE YOU!!" Naruto shouted.

The figure rose its masked face and looked at Naruto.

"I am everything yet nothing."

"Stop talking in metaphors!!" Naruto said as he dashed at the figure clad in all black. He punched at the figure's face but the masked person ducked and flipped Naruto over. Naruto landed by Sasuke.

"Dobe, WHat the hell?"

"Shut it teme." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Alright I'll find out who you are." said Sasuke activating his Sharingan.

"!!!!!!!!AARARGH!!!!!!"

Sasuke clutched his head in pain and fell on his knees. He then vomitted and began shivering all over.

"WHoa.....What did you see?" Naruto asked.

"Genjutsu...(pant) I hope. (pant) I-it was Chouji naked (pant) with Gai (pant) also Naked..(pant) and Tsunade without her genjutsu to change her appearance........naked(pant)(pant)

"Really? I wanna see." Naruto said closing his eyes

"NO NARUTO DON'T NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" But it was too late for Sasuke.

Naruto went into Sage mode and opened his sage mode eyes to look at the mystery person.

"!!!!!!!"

Naruto vomitted and fell on his knees

The Kyuubi inside of Naruto vomitted.

Somewhere at the bottom of the a large body of water in Amegakure Jaraiya's body vomitted.

Inside the sack Hinata vomitted......ew.

"O-oh man..."

The masked person spoke. "If you wish to save your friend. you will do as I say and you will act accordingly during these loops."

"So you're controlling them?" asked Sasuke recovering and deactivating his Sharingan.

"No But I just like order."

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked. His eyes were red with black slits and the whisker marks were black now.

The masked person snapped it's fingers and a sack appeared over it's shoulders.

"HELP ME!! NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata asked from inside the sack.

"HINATA!!! answer me this. Did you smash Sasuke?"

"That doesn't mat-"

"DID YOU. SMASH. MY HOMIE."

"........Hai."

"WHY!!?!?!!"

"I-I'm sorry I-it was when he was evil!!! I was weak....He led me on!!"

"Dobe we can talk about this later."

"You will act accordingly in the loops... or its her head."

"LET HER GO!!" Naruto said.

The figure sunk into a portal that appeared under it's feet.

"OH NO I'M COMING WIT YOU!!!" Naruto sad as he ran and jumped in the portal.

"Might as well come to." Sasuke said as he ran in the portal

* * *

WHATS BEHIND THAT PORTAL? WILL SAKURA GET BASHED? WILL HINATA BE ALRIGHT? WHY DID SHE SMASH THE HOMIE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

ALL OF THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED ......NEXT TIME.......review please

On another note. On the latest manga chapter(492) Evil naruto appeared!!!!! WHOAA!!!! APPARENTLY KISHIMOTO'S BEEN ON THIS WEBSITE LOOKIN FOR IDEAS..!!! LMAO


	14. The great meeting

Naruto opened his eyes.

"W-where am I?"

He sat up. It was then he noticed he was laying on the ground.

"What happened?"

It was then he remembered the masked guy, and......Naked Tsunade. He shuddered at the memory.

"Uhhhh."

NAruto looked to his right and saw Sasuke stirring.

"Hey Sasuke where are we?"

Naruto stood up and looked around. He saw people but didn't know any of them. They were in a huge grassland.

"How should I know dobe?" Sasuke said as he stood aswell.

Then Naruto noticed a figure in black running with a sack.

"LOOK SASUKE!! THERE HE GOES!!" Naruto said pointing at the retreating back of the figure.

Naruto started to run after him, but was stopped by Sasuke.

"Wait Naruto."

"WHY?!"

"Look."

Sasuke pointed to a person walking torward them. He had brown hair and a short brown beard. He also had a Konoha head band with the proper Jouinin Attire with a sash coming from his waist.

"A-Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto?"

He looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Did both of you die too?"

Sasuke looked horrified.

"No we jumped through a portal." Naruto said.

Asuma chuckled.

"Figures you would be able to come here without dying."

"So all these people are dead?" Naruto asked.

"Yep."

"OI GAKI!!"

They all looked up and saw a white haired man descending upon them.

"Move!" Sasuke said as they scattered.

The man landed in between all of them with an impact that created dust.

When the smoke cleared the man was revealed to have red lines on his face, and a forehead protector that had two horns in it.

"ERO-SENNIN!!" Naruto screamed and glomped the man.

"ACK! GET OFF!!"

SAsuke walked up to him.

"You're dead too?"

"YEah.....My former student killed me." answered Jaraiya.

"Well my brother and I killed my former teacher." Sasuke answered.

"I know.....such talented young boys too."

This voice came from behind Asuma. They turned around to be greeted by the sight of the Hebi Sannin himself.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke said.

Orochimaru walked up to them.

"Damn.....Who else is here?" Naruto asked.

"WE ARE GODDAMNIT!"

Suddenly four figures appeared around Jaraiya. When the smoke cleared it showed them clad in black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" said Deidara.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"How come your younger then you were?"

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you." Asuma and Jaraiya said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well while we were fighting Madara, we got stuck in a time loop."

"Madara?" JAraiya asked.

"Yes. My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- grandfather." Sasuke answer.

"I knew he was still alive." Jaraiya said.

"So anyway un Why are you here? did you guys die aswell?" Deidara asked.

"No....although judging from what we did to Sakura she should be here too..(giggle)" Naruto said.

"This masked guy stole Hinata and ran away here!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah and we were trying to rescue her" Naruto added.

"Well we'll help." Asuma said.

"Sure why not? After all it gets boring here." Orochimaru said.

"Yea......I guess." The toad sage added.

"GRREAT!" Naruto cheered.

"Hey, does this mean that my whole clan is here?" Sasuke asked.

"I've met your mother and father, Sasuke." Orochimaru said."And Jaraiya smashed your mother."

"NO!!!!!!.......She smashed me." Jaraiya retalliated

"SHE SMASHED THE HOMIE!!" Sasuke screamed.

"Where is Itachi? I doubt he made it after our little battle Sasuke." Orochimaru said.

"He didn't. But he along with the Deva path of Pein was brought back to loop with us." Sasuke answered.

"My my what is everyone doing here?" a voice said behind the four akatsuki people. They all turned to see.....

"JIJI!!" Naruto screamed glomping the third hokage.

"Wait Naruto, Your own Father doesn't get a hug?"

Naruto stared in awe at His dad. The fourth Hokage ,Minato Namikaze who was standing next to Hiruzen on the right.

Naruto glomped him.

"One for your mother too?"

Everyone stared in awe as they laid eyes on a sexy red head woman next to the fourth.

"Mom?" Naruto couldn't believe it. He was staring at his parents faces.

"Kushina.." Jaraiya said.

"SO your Naruto Uzumaki eh?"

said one of the two guys standing on the left of The third Hokage.

"Hashirama senju. The first Hokage." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke uchiha. The legendary traitor to the hidden leaf." Hashirama said back.

Sasuke looked down.

"Be quiet Hash. He's hear helpiing Naruto rescue his girlfriend." Said the guy in the blue battle armor next to the Shodai hokage.

"Tobirama Senju. The second Hokage." Kakuzu said. "I really enjoyed fighting you and your brother."

"I swear if one more person shows up..." Jaraiya let that hang in the air.

"You people make too much noise." This time a voice came from above all of them. They all looked up.

"Is he floating?" questioned Deidara.

"Looks like it." Sasori said.

"Ohmygawd!!!" Orochimaru said unOrochimaru-like.

"It can't be!" Jaraiya said.

"I've been here for a long time and I have never seen you." Hashirama said to the floating man.

The man was dressed in gold Monk robes and had a staff in his hand. He had a headband on with an X slashed on the front. He also had gold shinobi sandals.

Danzou, Chiyo,Zabuza, and Haku walked up to them.....but no one noticed.

The first and Second Hokage's knelt down on one knee and began talking in unison.

"LORD OVER ALL, THE GRANDEST FATHER, WE ARE ALL HIS CHILDREN. TELL US THY BIDDING AND IT SHALL BE DONE OH GREAT,_** RIKUDO SENNIN!!**_

**

* * *

**

This chapter was not all that.

The meating of the team of helpers. This all has everything to do with the plot......(Spoiler: Sakura will be bashed so hard at the end.) Keep on reading.


	15. Two gifts bestowed

"Rikudo Sennin?!" Naruto said.

Rikudo Sennin floated down in front of Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Rikudo Sennin said.

"H-Hai?"

"I have watched over your life and I am deeply impressed with you. I would like to help you out by bestowing upon you that which has saved the world before from the terrible Jubi."

"HOLY SNAKE!!!! FOX BRAT TAKE THE OFFER!!!" There goes Orochimaru being OOC again......

"I gladly accept." Naruto said smiling.

"I wonder what it is." Sasuke said.

Suddenly Rikudo Sennin poked Naruto in the eyes with his fingers.

"YATTA!!!"

Naruto yelped in pain and closed his eyes while stepping back.

"What the hell you old geezer!?" Naruto shouted at Rikudo Sennin.

"NARUTO!!! DO not shout at the sage of six paths!!! HE CREATED THE NINJA!!!" The Yondaime Hokage said.

"Sorry daaaaaad." Naruto dragged on.

"Holy Shit Naruto! Look at your eyes!" Sasuke yelled looking at Naruto.

"Look at my eyes? HOW IN THE HELL DO I DO THAT?!?"

"STOP CURSING AROUND YOUR MOTHER!!"

"SORRY DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!"

"Naruto, I have a mirror on me." Deidara said.

"Gay." Sasori commented.

"YOUR ART'S GAY!!" Deidara retalliated back.

"GASP!"

"What the hell Sasori? You don't say GAsp when you want to- You know what....screw it." Deidara then handed Naruto the mirror.

"WHoa!!! My eyes are all purple and have circles inside of them and stuff!"

"That is the Rinnegan. The same one Nagato and I possess. And now you possess it too."

"AWESOME!! Hey what does it do?"

"You are able to control each element including life and death when you train properly."

"SWEET!!! Hey Pervy sage!"

"What?" Jaraiya asked.

Naruto looked deep in Jaraiya's eyes with his peircing Rinnegan filled Gaze.

"SHINRA TENSEI!!!"

Naruto gravity blasted Jaraiya across the valley.

"THATS FOR TAKING MY RAMEN THAT ONE TIME!!"

".....Yes well you better get on your way. Oh wait Sasuke." Rikudo Sennin said.

"Yes."

Rikudo Sennin walked over to Sasuke.

"I will bestow you with a gift before you part aswell."

Sasuke looked Skeptical.

"Just don't poke me in the eye."

"Sure."

"......"

"......"

"....."

"So when-"

Sasuke was cut off because Rikudo Sennin jammed his fist in Sasuke's face sending him flying backwards.

"What the hell man?! I'm not Madara I didn't deserve that!!"

"I didn't poke you....I punched you....big difference." Rikudo Sennin replied

"Whoa Sasuke look at your eyes." Asuma said.

"Here." Naruto handed him Deidara's mirror.

".......I'm stumped." Sasuke said.

"That is the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The one Madara has." (Just google Madara's Magekyou Sharingan and thats what Sasuke has now.) Rikudo sennin said.

"So.....What does it do?"

"Manipulate Time and Space. You will have all the abilities of Madara Uchiha and many more."

"Sweet!" Sasuke said unSasuke-like.

"Now be off....a journey awaits you on your quest. The first gym leader-"

"THIS IS NOT FUCKING POKEMON!!!" Sasuke shouted

"Sorry. Got a little carried away. But yeah, so Go forth and find Hinata Hyuuga."

"How'd you know she was a Hyuuga?" NAruto questioned.

"I'm the Rikudo Sennin Bitch!"

"........."

"........."

"Right......we'll go now."

Naruto and Sasuke dashed off.

"Will they be okay?" asked Tobirama.

"They will the will of Fire burns deeply within Them both." answerd Hashirama.

Jaraiya finally walked up to them.

"Hey Orochimaru-kun! Let's go smash Rikudo Sennin's wife!"

"AH TOTALLY DUDE!!" Stupid OOC Orochimaru.

O_o

* * *

As Naruto and Sasuke dashed they came to an open grassy area with a well.

"That well looks suspicious."

"How, dobe?"

"It's just sitting there...watching...waiting......planning.......thinking....."

And sure enough the black masked figure shot out the well at Naruto and Sasuke with a sword out ready to behead them both.

"TOLD YOU TEBAYO!!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke ducked and turned around.

The figure landed and faced them.

"My master told me to eliminate you both."

Then the figure rushed at them once more.

"SHINRA TENSEI!!!" Naruto and Sasuke both looked up to see two people clad in Akatsuki cloaks descending on the black mask guy. The orange spiky haired one had his palm out and and the masked individual just smashed into the ground. The two people then landed next to Naruto and Sasuke.

"DEVA PATH!!"

"NISAN!!"

Sure enough Deva Path and Itachi were both standing in cool poses glaring at the masked guy's rising body.

"How'd you guys get here?" asked SAsuke.

"No one can escape my Rinnegan." Deva said.

"That and Pein Gravity blasted Sakura's house and we were high tailing it out of their and accidently fell in a portal." Itachi explained.

"Hey Deva path." Naruto said.

"What?"

"I have the Rinnegan too." Naruto activated it.

".........."

"........."

"........"

"I can't even begin to imagine how many Shinra Tensei's this calls for."

O_o

The masked figure was on it's feet now.

"Your friends will not save you. Your deaths are inevitable."

* * *

Review again!!!!


	16. Masked off!

Naruto, Sasuke(Both 12 years old) , Itachi and Deva Path stared down their opponent.

"Your deaths are inevitable."

"How do you plan to defeat, Two Rinnegans and two super mangekyou sharingans?" Itachi said.

"With my blade." Said the figure as it appeared crouched directly below Itachi.

"What speed!" Itachi said as he barely dodged a fatal swipe from the blade by jumping backwards.

"Your deaths are inevitable." The figure said as it went after Deva path.

"Shinra Tensei!" Deva path tried to Gravity blast the figure but surprisingly The figure appeared behind Deva and punched him in the back.

"OOF!" He staggered forward.

"disappear." It said when Deva's body started to gow an eerie green.

"Deva's glowing an Eerie green!" Naruto stated the obvious.

"Your resistance is futile. Deva path shall be erased from existence."

With that said Deva Path slowly faded from existence.

"What power? I under estimated him." Itachi said as he activated his Sharingan."But not anymore."

"I'll avenge you Deva.........I swear on it." Naruto said.

Naruto dashed at The figure.

The figure got ready to defend it's self.

"You cannot defeat -"

Suddenly a chidori filled hand burst through the figures stomach.

"YOUR death was inevitable." Sasuke said standing directly behind the figure with his arm sticking through the figures chest.

"I-I didn't sense you." The figure said as it's life was slowly draining from it.

Naruto appeared in front of the figure with his Rinnegan eyes peircing the very soul of the mysterious figure. He jad his palm a mere 2 inches from the figures face.

"This is for Deva Path. SHINRA TENSEI!"

Naruto gravity blasted The figure in the face with enough force to wipe out the entire Kumo nation...or enough to make Chouji skinny. The figure flew back and actually fazed through Sasuke since Sasuke had that super high level of Mangekyou Sharingan that manipulated time and space. The blast didn't affect Sasuke either. The figure went through a couple trees and skidded to a stop while creating a crater in the ground.

Naruto, SAsuke and Itachi Shushined right next to the beaten body of the masked figure.

"So who do you think it is?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably Orochimaru.....He really grinds my gears you know?" Itachi said.

"What about Kabuto? remember that loop where I discombobulated him." Naruto said.

"Do you even know what that means dobe?"

"YES..................no"

"Well there's only one way to find out." Itachi said.

He went in the crater and removed the black maske hiding the figures identity. Imagine everyone's surprise when they see a mess of silver hair.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!?!" Naruto said completely floored by this new revelation.

"What the hell?" Itachi said.

"Nothing makes sense anymore." Sasuke said.

Kakashi stood up. "W-What's going on?"

"You don't remember?" Naruto said.

"No......"

"Well first you-"

Suddenly Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's motuh.

"Sakura burned all of your Icha Icha books and laughed maniacly." Sasuke said.

Kakashi saw red.....

"Your death will be slow my pink student." He said teleporting back to Konoha.

"Well that was weird." Itachi said."Also I wanted to say that the author, in no way got that idea from the Third Naruto Shippuden movie: Inheritors of the will of fire. Not in the slightest." Itachi continued.

"Um...ok?" Naruto said.

"So where to next?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe that well leads to another world." Naruto suggested.

"One way to find out." Itachi said.

* * *

I know its short but please review.


	17. Abridged world

Our heroes emerged from the well in to a wold where they slowly began to loose their minds. Lets take it from the beginning.

Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke climbed out the well.

"What is this place?" Naruto said.

They were in the middle of a city. Giant buildings everywhere and Cars everywhere. Of course they didn't know what a car was mind you.

"It looks like a bad fanfic." Itachi said.

"Your mother was a bad fanfic." Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"She was Sasuke, he's right." Itachi said.

O_o

"IT HELPS ME SMOKE!"

They heard someone yell this. They all turned to find ANOTHER Naruto yelling at Konohamaru.

"WHAT THE FUCK! THAT'S ME!" Naruto said.

"I think I know where we are." Said Itachi.

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

"We are in the world of Abridged series."

"And how the hell do you know that?" Said Sasuke again.

"CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!" Someone yelled.

"Does that prove my point?" Itachi asked.

"Damnit we have to find Hinata!" Naruto yelled getting angry.

"Hey Sasuke!" They heard a feminie voice call out t Sasuke.

"Well look it's abridged Sakura, which is clearly a guy not even trying to sound girly.

"Hey...Sakura?" Sasuke said unsurely.

"Where have you been at?" Abridged Sakura said.

".......Do you have a man stuck in your throat?" Naruto asked.

"NO! WHAT KIND OF KUNOICHI GIRL DO YOU THINK I AM?"

".....The kind with a man inside of their throat."

Naruto's face then met the ground.

"Smooth Naruto." Itachi commented.

It was at that point that Abridged Sakura noticed Itachi.

"WAAH OMIKAMI SASUKE WATCH OUT! IT'S YOUR BROTHER!" Abridged Sakura shouted tackling Sasuke to the ground.

"Hey! get off you fanwhore!" Sasuke said from the ground.

"Smooth Sasuke." Itachi commented.

Sasuke violently kicked Sakura off of him and stood up.

"Let's hurry before someone else weird shows up.

"HEY SASUKE!"

"Son of a fuckbitch...."

All heads turned to the voice who said this.

"Looks it's abridged Naruto. I wonder which abridged Naruto it actually is." Itachi said.

Both Narutos locked eyes.

"HOLY SHIIIIT! IT'S ANOTHER ME! THAT MEANS DOUBLE THE CIGARETTES!"

Itachi sighed. "LittleKuribohs...."

Naruto twitched. "Isn't this Naruto gay?"

Sasuke twitched "Oh my kami no..."

Abridged Naruto looked at Sasuke

"SASUKEE! GIMME SOME NINJA SUGAR, YOU SEXY MOFO!" Abridged Naruto said running after Sasuke.

"AHAHAH!" Itachi was lmao-ing on the ground .....in his nice Akatsuki cloak.

It was then Abridged Naruto caught sight of Itachi.

"HOLY NINJA SHIIT! IT'S THAT OTHER SEXY ASS UCHIHA NINJA, ITACHI!"

O_O

"What I wouldn't give to be that cloak."

Itachi performed a couple of handsigns.

"FAG REPELLENT JUTSU!" He shouted as he shot multiple fireballs at Abridged Naruto.

"AAAH! IT BURNS! IT'S LIKE CIGARETTE'S ON THE OUTSIDE!

"Quick run away!" Sasuke said as the three original characters shushined out of there.

* * *

"Did we lose him?"

"Yes Sasuke...so stop asking that." Naruto said.

"We need to find a way out of this place before someone else shows up.

"You know everytime you say that Sasuke.......someone else shows up." Naruto said.

"Like who-"

"well, well ,well, if it isn't Naruto, Sasuke and bigger Sasuke."

O_O

"Itachi please tell me we didn't run into Abridged Gai of all people." Sasuke said.

"Okay...I won't tell you."

"Which one is he?" Naruto asked

"...I'm not sure....they are all crazy."

"Well What is a Missing ninja like Bigger Sasuke doing here?"

"Um......Youth.....ful...ing?"

Naruto face palmed.

............................................All hell would break loose


	18. Tendo will return

"AAAAHH!" Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi are running for their lives away from abridged Gai.

"Wait why are we running?" Sasuke asked as they continued to run.

"Yeah, Me and Sasuke have super Mangekyou Sharingans, and Naruto has the rinnegan for Kami sake." Itachi said.

"You're right." Naruto said as he abruptly stopped running.

Sasuke and Itachi stopped aswell.

"Hold on!" Abridged Gai said as he ran up to Naruto.

"Sorry Gai-sensei. But in the words of Deva Path." Naruto activated his Rinnegan raised his palm up at Gai's face.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

Naruto gravity blasted Gai so hard that his teeth broke, and on top of that he flew back down the street through a couple of buildings.

"Dobe. That was a bit harsh."

"Yes Naruto-kun. A bit harsh."

"What ever we have got to find Hinata now." Naruto said.

* * *

A man with bright spiky orange hair and peircing purple eyes with rings arounD rings inside them walked around a grassy area.

"Where am I?" Deva path said.

"You're in Hell for anime characters."

Tendo turned around and saw what appeared to be two creature like Human things.

"Who and what are you?" Deva said.

One of the things spoke. It's whole body was green and he had black wing like things on his back...and a green tail.

"My name is cell. And you are in hell for Anime characters."

"So how did you two die?" Deva path asked.

This time the other creature spoke. It was white and purple...with a white and purple tail. But had all the other aspects of a human.

"My name is Frieza and we were killed by super saiyans."

"Super who?"

"Super saiyans. A very powerful race of warrior humanS with extraordinary abilities. They can destroy planets with a single finger." Cell said.

Deva path thought over that.

"Regardless of how powerful a saiyan is, You two don't look that strong."

Cell got angry.

"What did you say? You worthless human...You better watch what you say around here or you'll regret it."

"Likewise. You cannot hope to defeat us even when we were still alive." Frieza said.

"Those who don't know true pain can never understand great power. However I think I know something you two will be good at." Deva said as he narrowed his Rinnegan eyes at the DBZ villains.

"I think we need to teach this guy a lesson." Cell said.

"Yes indeed, I-" Frieza was cut off because suddenly he (or she) was lifted off his (or her) feet.

"What's going on?" Frieza said as he was slowly being pulled torward Deva path.

"I think you two will make excellent paths for the rebirth of..."

When Frieza was close enough to Deva path he pulled out a chakra rod from his body. It lengthened to 5 feet long in his hand, then he jammed it through Frieza's chest where his heart was suppose to be."

"Rikudo Pein."

Cell''s body stiffned.

Suddenly cell was pulled forward off his feet...

* * *

I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT PLZ REVIEW! I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN. AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THIS STROY AND ANY OF MY OTHER ONES.


	19. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay I have not abandoned this story!I am just real busy.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO

If anyone wants to help me co write or write this story it would be a big help!11

Leave a review or instant message me if u wanna help.

Ok Inuyonas

OUT!


	20. Hueco path

"Where in the hell are we now?"

"Shut up dobe. I'm trying to figure out where in the hell we are now."

"...You guys fight like a married couple."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at Itachi with a glare so fierce that had it been any lesser of a man...he would have dieed on the spot. But since Itachi's badass...he didn't.

"What? Can you honestly say that if you were a girl you wouldn't do Naruto, sasuke?"

O_o

"..."

"Sasuke why are you not denying this retarded bullcrap?" Naruto asked slightly worried.

"Cause what I said is true." Itachi said again.

"No it's not. Itachi can you say honestly that if you were a girl, you wouldn't do Kisame?"

"Sasuke...HE'S A F**KING FISH! THAT'S BEASTIALITY!"

"Guys I know where we are..." Naruto said.

During all this aguing they were just walking straight forward.

Straight from the spot where Naruto gravity blasted Gai.

"Where are we Naruto?"

"We're in..."

"..."

"..."

"...are you gonna finish?" Sasuke asked.

"..."

"..."

"NARUTO!"

"My dramatic pause isn't over yet."

"Naruto I swear to god..."

"Okay okay...We're in...the viridian forest."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"And where is this viridian forest?" Sasuke asked.

"DUH...Viridian city." Naruto answered as if it were the most known fact in the world.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Naruto if you were in a classroom full of idiots of the same IQ level...you still would be the dumbest one." Sasuke said.

"...that doesn't make any sense." Itachi said.

"Neither does Sakura's existence." Sasuke said back.

"HAHA!"

"HA!"

"...good one."

"Yeah...we've been lacking on Sakura jokes ever sense Hinata got kidnapped."

"Yeah...but that to the situation at hand...the viridian forest Naruto?...really?" Sasuke said.

"Yes. The scenery arounds us proves my point."

Itachi looks around.

"It just looks like an ordinary forest to me." Itachi said.

"Look." Naruto pointed to an ordinary caterpillar. "It's a caterpie."

"Naruto that's just an ordinary caterpillar-"

"AND LOOK!" Naruto then pointed to an ordinary spider on an ordinary spider web. "...It's Ariados."

"No I think it's an ordinary spider-"

"AND LOOOK!...It's Hitmonchan."

"Naruto that's Sasuke." Itachi plainly pointed.

"look all I know is that we're lost and this is the viridian forest.

* * *

Deva path glared with an intense hatred for this person quite apparent in his eyes.

"Do you think you can judge me based off assumptions? Foolish Human, you are in the presence of a god."

"Arrogance is the number one killer amongst warriors. It shall be your killer aswell." Said the man on the opposing end of Deva path's glare.

"You find me arrogant because you think you are stronger than me. Well I find you arrogant because you think you are stronger than me when that clearly isn't true." Tendo responded again.

"Hm. I want to address your previous statement. You called me human correct?"

"Yes I did."

"Well I have to disagree with you accusation. I am not human."

"Well what is your species?" Deva path asked again.

"I am an arrancar."

"Arrancar?"

"I am one of the strongest arrancar."

Green eyes glared at Rinnegan filled ones.

"I am the 4th strongest Arrancar in existence. Espada number 4 Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Well Ulquiorra. I am Deva path."

"Deva?" Ulquiorra said. "Fitting name for one who fancies himself a god.

"Interesting number you have Ulquiorra-san."

"Why is that?"

Suddenly the air shifted.

"Urg!"

Apparently in less than a second Deva Path pulled out a chakra rod, appeared in front of Ulquiorra and peirced his neck with said Chakra rod.

"Because you will become the 4th body of Rikudo pein. Hueco path."

Pein gazed in Ulquiorra's eyes with his rinnegan. It was like Ulquiorra was in a trance. He didn't move anything.

Not even his eyes. The chkra rod also affected his rieatsu.

He was so in his trance that he didn't notice Two figures appear behind him.

They were the first two paths that Tendo recruited.

Frieza and cell.

* * *

"...I swear Naruto one more off the wall thing and it's off to get you fixed." Sasuke said.

Suddenly the air shifted.

All three of our favorite ninjas stopped cold in their tracks.

"Do you feel that Chakra?" Itachi asked seriously.

"It feels like death is coming at us and he's closing in fast." Said Sasuke activating his sharingan.

Naruto activated his RInneagan and released some of the fox's chakra aswell. So his rinnegan was red with black circles around a slit like pupil.

"Whatever it is. We will defeat it."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated...and required lol


	21. Abridged Sarutobi

**HEY FANS! I'M HERE WITH ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF STUCK IN A LOOP!**

**NARUTO: IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!**

**SASUKE: I'LL SAY. I FORGOT WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING.**

**INUYONAS: SHUT UP. OR I'LL SICK SAKURA ON YOU.**

**SASUKE: WHAT IS SHE GONNA DO TO ME? SHE WORSHIPS THE GROUND I SPIT ON.**

**NARUTO:...I'M PRETTY TERRIFIED OF HER. SHE ALWAYS HIT'S ME.**

**INUYONAS: BUT YOU ARE LIKE WAAAAY STRONGER...**

**NARUTO: ...SHE'S SCARY. *SHIVERS***

**ITACHI: ANYWAY...INUYONAS DOESN'T OWN NARUTO IN ANYWAY. JUST THE PLOT. AND IF HE DID ON NARUTO...I WOULD PROBABLY STILL BE ALIVE.**

* * *

Naruto tensed.

Sasuke tensed.

Itachi tensed.

Something was coming there way, and it had huge chakra.

"Whatever is coming our way is very powerful! We may not survive!" Sasuke said.

"Yes we will!" Naruto said.

"Itachi I want you know something before I die." Sasuke said ignoring the blonde.

"What?"

"I never loved father."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Me either..."

"Really?" Sasuke was taken back.

"Yeah really. He was the first person I killed when I wiped out the clan."

"Cool. Anyway Naruto. There's something I gotta tell you before we die."

"We are gonna survive Sasuke. But what is it?"

"...You were my first and only kiss...and it wasn't that bad."

O_O

O_o

"What about when you smashed Hinata?"

"Pfft. Like I would kiss her after she sucked-"

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted not wanting him to finish that sentence.

Itachi snickered.

"Wait a minute...I kissed her...so that means that..." Naruto'e eyes got wide and he threw up.

"Eww...You blew my little bro. dude."

"Shut up you kin killer!"

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind blew at them forcing them to close their eyes.

"This feels like when Hinata blew-"

"SASUKE!"

The gust finally stopped and allowed them to open their eyes.

When they did they were graced with the sight of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

"JIJI?" Naruto shouted.

"Hold on Naruto." Itachi said. "We are still in abridged world..."

"So that can only mean one thing." Sasuke added.

"The question is which abridged Jiji is he though?" Naruto asked.

"Is that you Naruto? And you're with Itachi...and Itachi's little brother...um whathisface."

"Sasuke." Sasuke corrected.

"Yugi!"

"..."

"..."

"O...k? Anyway Jiji we were wondering if you knew how to get out of here?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Of course I do. Just follow me Naruto, Itachi, and Sasori."

"Sasuke."

"Goku?"

Sasuke sighed. 'This is gonna be a long walk.'

* * *

A man clad in a black robe adorned with red clouds walked through a dark forest. His unusual eyes scanning the area.

He suddenly stopped walking.

"I know your here." The oranged haired man said out loud.

"Why don't you come out so we can talk." He suggested.

Suddenly poof of smoke appeared 20 feet in front of him.

He narrowed his rinnegan filled eyes.

when it cleared a white and purple humanoid typed creature with a long purple tail was visible.

Deva path smiled a creepy smile.

"So we meet at last Mewtwo..."

The creature raised it's three fingered hand and a black ball of energy appeared in it.

"My my impatient are we?" Deva path taunted as he raised his palm at the newly identified mewtwo.

"Shinra Tensei."

* * *

"Are we almost there."

"Nope."

"How close are we?"

"Really close."

"So we are really close but we're not almost there?"

"Nope."

Naruto and Sasuke glared at the back of Hiruzen's head as they walked.

"Sandaime-sama, How close are we?" Itachi asked.

"Oh we passed it at least half an hour ago."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wait so we are really close...but not almost there...and we passed it half an hour ago?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" I can't wait until we see YOU in a loop again." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"We're here!" Hiruzen said.

They came to a well.

"So...How do we use it?" Naruto asked.

"The water in this well has a special property that when it makes contact with the skin it transports you to your true destination." Sarutobi explained.

"So all we gotta do is jump in the well? easy." Naruto said smiling.

"Nope. You gotta drink it."

"...Wha-"

"..But-you..-"

"...I REALLY can't wait till we loop the chuunin exmas again.."


	22. The final path

**Inuyonas: I'm back again with yet another epic installment of-**

**Naruto: STUCK IN A LOOP!**

**Inuyonas: Hey who told you to say it?**

**Naruto: I did. Cuz I'm thje future Hokage!**

**Sasuke: More like Future Dobe-kage..**

**Itachi: Sasuke that was so lame.**

**Sasuke: At least I don't have lines on my face and I'm not dead in the manga...**

**Itachi:...**

**Inuyonas:...Sasuke that was a low blow...**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: Sasuke's like me. He does what he wants.**

**Sakura: Oh really now?**

**Naruto:O_o**

**Sasuke:...who let an 11 year old boy in here?**

**Itachi: Is that you kyle?**

**Sakura:O_o *punches Naruto threw the wall***

**Inuyonas:...I should have seen that coming. **

**Sasuke: Anywho. Inuyonas doesn't own Naruto. If he did then Yahiko would have had the rinnegan instead of Nagato.**

**

* * *

**

"Ok so who's first to drink it?" Hiruzen asked.

"Itachi?"

"NO I'll pass. Naruto can go first."

"Naruto?"

" No datebayo. Sasuke can go first."

"Luffy?"

Sasuke sighed.

"fine. I'll go first."

"Well come up to the well, Frieza."

"It's Sasuke you old coot."

"Which abridged sarutobi is that?" Itachi asked Naruto.

"I think it's MasakoX and Vegeta 3986's." Naruto answered.

"Wow...Well he is the funniest one." Itachi said.

"What about little Kuriboh's?"

"Oh Yeah. Now he's the funniest one."

Sasuke stood by the well and dipped his hand in it. Cupping it getting a handful of water then brought it to his mouth and sipped on it.

...

...

...

Nothing happened.

"Well...what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait for it." Sarutobi said.

"Wait for what?" Naruto asked.

"it."

"What's it?" Itachi asked.

"It is it."

"And that woould be...?" Sasuke left that sentence hanging.

"It."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well-"

Suddenly Sasuke grasped his chest and fell over on the ground and started to spazz and twitch violently.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke was trying to breathe...but had a hard time doing so.

20 more seconds of violent convulsions and Sasuke stopped completely.

"..."

"..."

"Is he dead?" Naruto asked.

"I think so." Itachi answered.

"..."

".."

"..."

"YOU KILLED SASUKE!" Naruto shouted.

"YOU BASTARD!" Itachi shouted aswell.

Then all of a sudden Sasuke started to fade away.

O_o

"What's happening now!" Naruto asked.

"He's being transported to another dimension." Hiruzen explained.

10 seconds later Sasuke disappeared completely.

"So who's next?" Hiruzen asked innocently.

Naruto and Itachi exchanged looks.

"Him." Was said simultaneously.

* * *

In a grassy area. Two figures could be seen glaring at one another.

One was clad in a black cloak with red clouds oufit. Also known as the Akatsuki outfit. He had orange spikey hair and the rinnegan.

The other was clad in baggy white pants, black shoes, a white battle jacket type thing and a sword. this person had white hair that hung down to his lower back. He had yellow slittled eyes and a crescent type scar in the middle of his forehead.

"You will be the final path of pein." said the orange haired guy.

"I will be nothing unless I choose to be. How dare you speak to me in such a manner. You reek of human stench. you speak like someone who has great power and yet you are a mere mortal." said the other person.

Deva path smirked.

"I am but a mere mortal? How amusing."

He narrowed his Rinnegan at the other person and flared his chakra.

Yellow eyes with black slittled pupils narrowed.

"So you seem to have some power. But do not get cocky. You are in the presence of a pure blooded demon."

Deva path smirked even wider.

And in the blink of an eye he was gone from sight.

another second passed and Deva path appeared directly in front of the other person with a chakra rod impaling the other person's throat.

"Any you, Sesshomaru are in the presence of a god. You are and forever will be the sixth path of pein."

Suddenly four figures appeared behind Deva path.

"Android path." Deva path said.

Cell stepped forward.

"Frieza path."

Frieza stepped forward.

"Hueco path."

Ulquiorra stepped forward.

"Poke' path."

Mewtwo floated forward.

"Meet Demon path."

The last thing Sesshomaru saw before the light fading from his eyes was Deva path reaching for his eyes.

* * *

"ANd finally it's your turn Itachi."

Somehow Itachi tricked (read: used Tsukiyomi on) Naruto to get him to go after Sasuke.

"Ok Itachi." Itachi said to himself. "You can do this. You killed your entire family and countless others. You can do this."

"THINK FAST!" Hiruzen shouted before he force fed Itachi the water.

Itachi was caught off guard.

"Damn." was the last thing he said before he started spazzing out.

* * *

**Inuyonas: I know it's boring now. but trust me when i say that the next chapter will be alot longer and more action packed.**

**Naruto: Man that water was something else.**

**Sasuke: I'll say.**

**Itachi *twiching violently***

**Naruto: Damn he isn't done yet.**

**Inuyonas: well tune in next time for another installment of Stuck in a loop**


	23. Trees or Paper

**INUYONAS: HERE IT IS! WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**SASUKE: WHAT? SOME VAGIN-**

**NARUTO:SASUKE!**

**SASUKE: WHAT? IT'S BEEN ALONG TIME MAN. I HAVE NEEDS DAMNIT!**

**INUYONAS: HEY SASUKE I KNOW SOME GIRL WHO IS PRETTY EASY.**

**SASUKE: ENLIGHTEN ME.**

**ITACHI: SAKURA.**

**INUYONAS: SAKURA.**

**SASUKE:...**

**NARUTO: SO WHO'S THE GIRL?**

**SASUKE: YEAH WHO IS IT?**

**INUYONAS: I SAID SAKURA.**

**NARUTO: WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?**

**SASUKE: YAH THAT GUY IS IRRELEVANT.**

**SAKURA: OH I'M A GUY HUH?**

**NARUTO:O_O**

**SASUKE: SHE'S KNOWS BETTER THAN TO HIT ME-**

***SAKURA PUNCHES SASUKE IN THE FACE THROUGH A RANDOM WALL.**

**ITACHI: LITTLE BROTHER! *RUNS AFTER SASUKE***

**NARUTO: KAMI HAS SPARED ME!**

**INUYONAS: ANYWHO I DON'T OWN NARUTO. JUST THIS STORY.**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha woke up with a slight headache. He found himself laying on the cold hard ground.

"Uh..I have a slight headache." He said as he sat up.

It was at this point he noticed a body clad in orange clothing laying down beside him.

'Damn look at Naruto. He looks like shit. I bet he feels like it too.'

After That statement Naruto started to stir.

"Uh...I feel like shit." He said as he sat up.

"You look like it too."

Naruto looked to his right and saw Sasuke standing up looking down on him.

"Teme? Where are we?" He said standing up aswell.

They were on a grassy hill in the middle of nowhere.

"How the hell should I know? I'm just glad we're away from the third hokage. He was a damn nut."

"Hey where's Itachi?" Naruto questioned looking around.

And sure enough as if on que Itachi's body appeared beside Sasuke and was twitching uncontrollably.

"There's my loveable Nisan." Sasuke said so OOC-like.

"He's still twitching...I think he took too much." Naruto said.

"Sasuke you better carry him." Naruto said again.

"Why should I carry him?"

"He's your brother."

"Well both you and him are very kind-hearted. You should carry him."

"Both you and him are related by blood."

"Both you and Itachi have a strong will of fire, Naruto."

"You have it too Teme!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot I did. I mean why else would I abandon the village at the age of 13 and go to an S-class Missing ninja for power? Why else would I try to kill you at the valley of end? Why else you I try to impale Sakura with a Kunai through the face? Why else would I kill the temporary Rokudaime Hokage Danzou Shimura when Tsunade was in that coma like state? Why else would I attack the meeting of the five kages? Why else would I join Akatsuki and try and capture Kirabi? (Killer bee). My will of fire sure burns brightly Naruto. You better watchout because the flames of youth ain't got nothin' on my will of fire."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're a dick, you know that?" Naruto said as he picked up Itachi's body which twitched less now.

"Shut up and lets get to walking."

With that said they both trudged forward in the seemingly endless grassland.

3 hours later...

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we where yet, dobe?"

"You know...that place?"

"What is Naruto talking about?" Itachi said.

Apparently 30 minutes ago Itachi woke up and was well enough to travel on his own.

"I don't know I don't speak dobe."

"Well I don't speak bastard." Itachi said back at Sasuke.

"Are you still sore about me not carrying you? Why does it matter?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we're family. Sasuke were you always this cold hearted. ...You teme."

Naruto was speechless. That was his word damnit!

"Me cold hearted? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT COMMITED THE UCHIHA GENOCIDE!" Sasuke said back at his older brother.

"And yet people view me as kind hearted and you as...a douche. Kind of makes you wonder what kind of people watch and read anime right?"

"Whatever ."

The trio continued on until they came to a very very large tree.

"What huge wood!"

Sasuke and Itachi just stared at Naruto for about 3 seconds after that statement.

"This tree is pretty big." Itachi said.

"It looks like the paper tree Konan made to hide Nagato in during the invasion of Rikudo pein in Konohagakure...But Trees aren't made of paper...big mistake Konan." Naruto said.

"Yeah Paper only comes from trees." Itachi said.

Naruto blinked.

"Paper comes from trees?"

"Yes Naruto-kun. Paper comes from trees."

"Then that would mean Trees are made of paper."

"No trees are made of wood."

"Wood is made of paper?"

"No paper comes from trees which is made of wood."

"So wood is made of paper and trees?"

"No paper comes from wood and trees are made of wood."

"trees come from wood which is made of paper?"

"No Paper comes from trees which are made up of wood."

"Paper beats rock?"

"...Now your'e just being dumb. Everyone knows paper can't beat a rock Naruto-kun."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I can't believe you are my older brother sometimes Itachi. The amazing kin killer is arguing with an idiot."

"You're a dick you know that?" Itachi said.

"So I've been told."

"Yep I told him." Naruto added.

Suddenly a figure emerged from the base of the tree. To picture it imagine Madara phasing through an attack or something.

Anyway the figure stared our heroes down after it was completely out the tree. It also had a sack on it's shoulder.

"Hey it's another black clothed figure with a sack." Naruto said.

"You think Hinata's in that sack?" Itachi said,

"Only one way to find out." Sasuke said.

He then activated his regular sharingan.

"I came here to kick bubble gum and chew ass...and I'm all out of ass..." Sasuke said to the figure.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Wait I think that came out wrong."

* * *

**INUYONAS: REVIEW!OR ELSE!**

**SASUKE: OR ELSE WHAT?**

**INUYONAS: OR ELSE THIS!**

***INUYONAS THROWS POKEBALL AND OROCHIMARU POPS OUT***

**SASUKE: O_O *RUNS AWAY.***

**NARUTO: HE'S SUCH A WUSS.**

**OROCHIMARU TRANSFORMS INTO SAKURA.**

**NARUTO: O_O *RUNS AWAY***

**ITACHI:...**

**INUYONAS: I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU TOO.**

**OROCHIMARU TRANSFORMS INTO A BOWL OF RAMEN.**

**ITACHI: O_O *RUNS AWAY***

**INUYONAS:...ANYWAY REVIEW!**


	24. Saved by Deva

The figure looked at Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi.

"Give us back Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

The black clad person with the all black mask slid into a fighting stance.

"I guess that means no. Very well then." Sasuke said as he rushed at the figure.

(Reminder: They are all currently Sixteen...except for Itachi...He's older...Let's just say that their shippuden aged.)

when Sasuke was close enough he punched at the enemy's head but the unknown person blocked his punch and grabbed his wrist preventing Sasuke from moving. Blue electicity filled Ssuke's other hand as he tried to stab it at the figures face. But the unknown person let go of Sasuke completely and kicked Sasuke in the ribs hard enough for Sasuke to be thrown about 30 feet backwards and land on his back.

"Sasuke!"Naruto shouted. "This guy is mine!" said Naruto right before he bolted at the black clad enemy.

"Giant Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as the familiar blue sphere of chaka appeared in his right hand and grew with every step Naruto took.

"Eat this!" When Naruto was close he thrusted the Rasengan that was now 3 times his size at his opponent.

It engulfed the unknown fighter completely.

Naruto smiled in smugness. His smile was so wide that it was like it was permanently on his face...

until the black clad burst enemy through the Rasengan and landed a thunderous right hook to Naruto's face that sent him sprawling away.

Itachi scowled. "This guy means business. Better not take any chances."

Itachi suddenly appeared right behind the opponent with a kunai stabbed in the figure's back.

_"Game over."_ He thought.

Until the enemy kicked backwards and jammed his foot in Itachi's gut.

"OOF!" The older Uchiha uttered as he flew back and rolled on the ground.

"Damn. He's Kicking our asses!" Itachi said as he saw Naruto fly right over him and hit a tree.

"Time to kick it up a notch." Sasuke said.

He activated his double Mangekyou Sharingan and called forth his Susanoo warrior. It appeared all around him.

"Good idea, little bro!"

Itachi called forth his Susanoo warrior in all it's glory carrying the infamous Tatsuki sword and the legendary Yata Mirror.

Naruto got up from off the ground.

"I won't be left out!" He activated his newly aquired Rinnegan.

"And that's not all!" Naruto said again.

He closed his eyes and gathered natural chakra and activated sage mode. So the pupil of his rinnegan was horizontal.

"It's go time." Naruto said.

He flew at the enemy with Dragonball z-like speed.

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto yelled right when he was a foot away from the figure.

The enemy was gravity blasted backward with such force that had it been anyone else on the receiving end of the jutsu, then their body would have been ripped apart instantly.

The enemy flew back at an alarming rate and skidded on the ground, going through and destroying a couple trees in the process. He skidded to a stop about 20 seconds later.

"HAA!"

Sasuke's Susanoo warrior pulled back it's gigantic arrow and aimed it at the enemy's body.

"Mangekyou Arow!"

Sasuke said as his Susanoo warrior fired a shot at the fiure. As soon as the giant arrow made contact the area around the black clad enemy's body exploded.

"Mangekyou arrow?" Naruto said.

"It sounds cool..." Sasuke answered.

"Tatsuki blade strike!" Itachi yelled as his susanoo warrior raised it's Tatsuki sword and slammed it down on the area the enemy was in creating another small explosion and making dust rise and block everything from sight.

"It couldn't have survived that." Naruto said

Then as if to prove Naruto wrong something walked awkwardly forward and out of the dust.

"EW!"

It was the enemy in all black.

"It's not possible!" Sasuke shouted.

"Damn it!" yelled Itachi.

The figure looked as if it's arms were bent at an awkward angle.

Then it just snapped into place.

Three jaws dropped.

"No f**kin way..." Naruto said.

Sasuke glared. "Well we're just gonna have completely obliterate him."

"Right little brother." Itachi said.

Itachi and Sasuke canceled their Susanoo warriors.

"We're gonna annihilate that guy." Sasuke declared.

**3 hours later...**

Three half dead Konoha shinobi lay sprawld out on the ground.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto wheezed out from his spot on the ground.

"He beat the Shounen Jump out of me." Sasuke said from the tree he was tangled in.

"He beat me so bad I forgot who Masashi Kishimoto is..." Itachi said from the crater he was in.

"Isn't he the guy that made bleach?" Naruto asked.

The figure stood tall in the middle of all three of their bodies.

"You three Ninja...are foolish." Said the figure.

"So it can talk..." Naruto wheezed out.

"I'm not an it!" The unknown person appeared standing over Naruto's body and deliver a bone crushing punch to his stomach.

"Ugh!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried from the tree. "You bastard!"

"You have no right to talk to me!" The enemy appeared on the ground under where Sasuke was dangling. The enemy grabbed Sasuke's limp arms and yanked him from the tree, throwing him down on the cold ground...hard.

"Sasuke-nisan!" Itachi said.

"Traitor!"The mysterious masked marauder said. He appeared standing over Itachi's helpless body.

"Repent." said the enemy.

He then thrusted his fist into Itachi's back.

"ARGH!" Itachi screamed in pein...I mean pain.

"You ninja are evil. ANd for that you must pay." Said the enemy.

"You kidnapped our friend! How could we be evil? You're evil!" Naruto said.

"I am not evil." The figure simply said. He then jumped out of the crater and landed on the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke's bodies were in it's sights.

"Tell me. Do you know who I am?" The enemy asked.

This threw everyone for a loop.

"SHould we?"

"Yes you should Sasuke." said the figure

The figure then pulled off his mask revealing...

...

...

...

a full head of pink hair.

"!"

"!"

"?"

"...Really Naruto? You just had to be different. You couldn't have an exclamation point like Itachi and I, no. You had to be different..." Sasuke said

"Sakura?" Naruto shouted. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this? WHY AM I DOING THIS?" Sakura screamed in frustration.

"um...yes?" said Naruto.

"You should know why I'm doing this Naruto. It's because of YOU!" SHe pointed at the injured Naruto.

"What did I do?" Naruto said from his spot on the ground.

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME!"

"..."

"..."

"...I'm not Sasuke."

"I KNOW NARUTO! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU!"

Naruto staggered up.

"What are you talking about? I loved you like no other! I constantly aked you on dates and stuff but you always rjected me! It was always Sasuke this, or Sasuke that."

"Naruto I was playing hard to get."

"HARD TO GET? ONE TIME YOU PUNCHED ME IN MY EYE AND I COULDN'T SEE STRAIGHT FOR DAYS! I FELT LIKE KAKASHI WITH MY ONE GOOD EYE!"

"Oh yeah I remmber that." Started Sasuke. "You had trouble eating your ramen with your depth perception problem."

"Naruto that was all an act. You were suppose to keep trying. It is commo knowledge that all main characters fall for violent women. Goku and Chichi, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask, Ichigo and Rukia...possibly, Vash the stampede and cheryll, Negi Springfield and Asuna Kagarazaki, Look the point is Naruto that you gave up."

* * *

"Sasuke what the hell is the girl with pink hair talking about?"

"It doesn't concern us Uchihas so we don't care."

"Right...anyway I got a better one. Anko or Kurenai?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi with a deadpanned expression.

"What kind of question is that?"

"You're right sorry..."

"... Anko..."

"Little Bro you are sick!"

"Anko seems like she's into that kinky stuff...and Me being the Uchiha I am...am all for the Kink."

"Ok ok...A young Tsunade or Hana Inuzuka?"

"A young Tsunade? Itachi I wasn't alive 100 years ago."

* * *

"Sakura if you really loved me why didn't you just tell me?"

"I DID! Remember when you went and met the Raikage?"

"That was a fake confession!"

"Thats what you think. But it actually was true."

"So...you still love me?"

"That doesn't matter anymore. You denied me and you shall pay for your sin." sakura stated balling up her fist.

"Whoa wait-OOF!"

Sakura cut Naruto off with a rib shattering punch. She closed the distance between them in less than a second.

Naruto flew back.

* * *

"Ok OK...I got one for you Itachi. Sakura or Karin?"

"I'd rather slaughter the clan again."

"I'd rather come home to my parents dead bodies again myself."

Suddenly A body hit the ground in between them.

"Naruto?"

"uhhhhh..." groaned the blonde.

Sakura appeared in front of all of them.

"All of you are going to fall by my hand. Once I punch the ground the crater will open and you will fall to your death."

"I never thought it was end like this." said Sasuke. "Too tired to move and whored down by Sakura."

A vein throbbed on her head. "Prepare to die!"

She raised her fist.

Sasuke gasped.

Itachi gasped.

Naruto farted.

Her fist plummeted torward the earth.

"Shira Tensei!"

The hit never connected.

Sakura was blown back violently by an invisible force.

Someone landed in front of our three heroes.

"That Black cloak..." Itachi said.

"That Orange spikey hair..." Sasuke added.

"IT'S DEVA PATH!" Naruto yelled.

Sure enough Deva path stood protectively in front of Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi.

Sakura staggered up and glared at Yahiko's former body.

"Sakura Haruno, you have just met your match." Deva said.

Suddenly five other figures appeared surrounding our three main characters.

* * *

AN- IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME. FIRST LET ME STRT BY SAYING THAT I ASKD SASUNARU4EVAR TO WRITE THE LAST CHAPTERS FOR ME BUT SHE BECAME BUSY AND COULD NOT. SHE'S STILL AWESOME MIND YOU, SHE'S JUST TOO BUSY TO BE ON FF SOMETIME NOW. I WILL BE WRITING THE NEXT AND FIINAL CHAPTER... YEA PLZ REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER AWESOME STORIES! AND THIS STORY CALLED THE NINJA ALL STAR TOURNAMENT BY HANA-01. IT'S SO AWESOME.


	25. The Ending

Deva Path stood in front of our three heores. Five figures appeared in front of him.

"It's time to introduce the new six path's of pein. Android path." Deva path said.

Cell stepped forward.

"Frieza path."

Frieza stepped forward.

"Hueco path."

Ulquiorra stepped forward.

"Poke' path."

Mewtwo floated forward.

" Demon path."

Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"And I am Deva Path. But you already knew this."

Sakura was standing across the field glaring at the new arrivals.

"It doesn't matter how many people jump in, I will slaughter them all."

She balled up her fist.

"Really, then you won't mind if we all fight at the same time right?" Tendo asked.

Sakura balled up her fist.

"Bring it."

"Oh it's been brought." Deva said.

Demon path rushed forward at a breakneck pace. He pulled out the tensaiga and swiped at Sakura's face.

But Sakura leaned back and tried to kick Demon path in the stomach. Demonpath caught her kick, spun and flung her straight up in the air.

Hueco path appeared directly above Sakura and jammed his elbow in Sakura's back causing her to fly back down to the earth.

Poke'path appeared in mid-air next to the rapidly falling Sakura and tail-whiped her causing her to fly away from Mewtwo instead of down to the earth.

Android path and Frieza path appeared where Sakura was going to land. When she got close enough they both punched her in the back. The force behind both punches was enough for her to fly back across the field torwards Deva Path.

Deva Path smirked.

A chakra rod slid out of his hand.

When Sakura was close enough to him, he swung the rod in a downward motion connecting with Sakura crashing her to the ground right next to him.

"How does it feel Sakura? To know that you all powerless in the face of a God?"

* * *

"Sakura is getting man handled! Guys even she doesn't desrve this." Naruto said.

Sadly Sasuke and Itachi were not paying attention.

"Ok ok Itachi how about this. Ino or Hinata?"

"...Ino. She's way hotter and seems to be more into the freakiness."

"Well what about Hinata? You know what they say about the quiet ones. Plus she has great lips and knows how to use-"

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.

* * *

Sakura coughed up blood.

"Sh-shut up you peon."

Deva path glared.

"Mark my words Sakura Haruno. I will humble you."

Sakura laughed.

"You all still don't understand. I cannot be beaten." Sakura said as she began to stand up.

"And why is that?" Deva asked.

"As long as I have a goal or a purpose I will continue to exist."

"We shall see about that."

He used hravity to fling Sakura's body up straight in the air. He then kept her suspended 50 feet in the air by keeping his palm pointed at her.

Sakura grunted in frustration as she tried to move but could not.

Poke'path had a black ball of energy appear in his hands.

Hueco path charged a Cero blast

Demon path had white pulsating energy form around the Tensaiga.

Android path charged a Kamehameha wave.

Frieza path had a black ball of energy appeared above his fingertip.

"Attack." Deva said.

Pokepath fired the black energy ball at Sakura.

Hueco path unleashed his powerful green cero blast at Sakura

Demon path swung his sword and a white wave of energy rushed at the suspended Sakura.

Android path launched his Kamehameha wave at Sakura

amd Frieza path fired his death beam at Sakura.

Sakura closed her eyes and braced for impact.

The attacks hit and produced a devastating shockwave.

Deva path lowered his hand and smashed Sakura against the ground.

Smoke rose from her severely injured body.

"Are you humbled now?" Deva asked.

"Hahhahahahahaha..."

Deva path frowned. Why was she laughing? The last time he checked he didn't find pain funny.

* * *

"What the hell? Why is she laughing?"

"Maybe Pein hit her funny bone..."

"Shut up Naruto."

"Maybe She saw something funny while she was up in the air."

"You shut up too Itachi."

* * *

Sakura stood up fully.

"Now I think it's time that I went on the offensive." Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

**30 minutes later...**

"DAMN! She destroyed all of them!" Naruto said.

Sure enough the new six paths of pein lay scattered across the ground in bad shape. They were all half dead and bleeding and whatnot.

"How Sakura so powerful?" Itachi said.

"I wish she was this strong in the forest of death." Sasuke added.

Sakura walked over to where Deva path lay.

"How does it feel Deva? To know that you are powerless in the face of a Kunoichi?"

He was unconscious.

Sakura took out a kunai.

"Now to end it."

"Sakura Wait!" SAsuke said as he shushined right next to her.

"Sakura I'm sorry."

"FOr what?" She asked harshly.

"For not appreciating you. For not acknowledging you. I was stupid. I was blind and stupid. But no more. Will you forgive me Sakura?"

_'She should fall for it. No woman can resist an apology.'_

"I don't love you anymore Sasuke."

...

"..."

"..."

"So What I said means nothing?" Sasuke asked.

"It means nothing." Sakura confirmed.

"Good because I didn't mean any of that bull-"

Sakura punched him i the face.

"Sakura wait!"

Naruto appeared beside her aswell.

"Sakura I'm sorry. Sorry for not acknowledge-"

She punched him.

"YOU CAN'T SAY THE SAME THING SASUKE SAID!"

"Well can I atleast say I'm sorry for giving up?"

Saukra paused in thought.

"Sakura I am sorry. My nindo was to never give up and all threw out my life I thought I never did. But I guess it looks like I did huh."

Sakura blushed at the sincerity in his words.

"Well sakura I can assure you that from now I will not give up. Do you believe me?" Naruto asked.

Sakura began to tear up.

"Oh Naruto Yes! Yes I believe you!" She ran and hugged him closing her eyes in the process.

Naruto hugged her back.

Itachi appeared behind her.

Naruto mouthed the word 'now'.

Itachi activated his Mangekyo.

Suddenly Naruto erupted in a puff of smoke.

"What the?" Sakura said in shock.

"Amaterasu!"

That was the last conscious thought Sakura heard.

* * *

Omake:

Our three main characters were walking down a street.

"That was so cool the way she burned Itachi."

"No what was cool was how you lied to her with that fake confession." Itachi said.

"Yeah and don't forget about me with my awesomeness." Sasuke said feeling left out.

"HEY!" All three heads turned to the direction of the voice.

Hinata was standing behind them.

Naruto almost pissed himself at the sight of her.

She was burning with rage.

"H-hey Hina-hime."

"You left me in the sack." She said activating her doujutsu.

"Sorry?" Sasuke said.

"Oh you will be."

She then dashed after them.

* * *

AN- I KINDA LOST INTEREST IN THE FIC AND JUST WANTED TO FINISH...SORRY IF IT'S CRAPPY...BUT AT LEAST I GOT IT DONE. YOU ALL SHOULD CHECK OOUT MY OTHER STORIES...


End file.
